Darkness Rising
by Yami Hiko
Summary: {WIP} Sequel to 'Late Night Research' Who’s this strange new girl, and why does she look so familiar to Yuugi? Could she be the one that his Yami deemed worthy of himself?...YYY...there is no OC pairing! It's all YYY, and it'll stay that way too.. I RE-W
1. Chappie 1: The Dream

YM:  Hi hi!! Here's the sequal to Late Night Research!!

EC:  Finally!!! I've been bothering you for months!!

YM: -_-' Yeah well……I've been busy………

Yami:  Doing what?

YM:  uh…….nothing…..-_-'

EC:  You've been writing other fics, that's what you've been doing.

YM:  Shhhhhh!!!! Don't tell him that!!!

Yami: -_-' I'm not stupid……or deaf……or blind…..

YM: -_-' Hehehehe…..

Yami: -_-' Yami Megami doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters (thank Ra) and if you sue her, all you'll get is her little brother, her puppies and her evil step mother.

YM: -_-' trust me, you don't want her.

EC:  -_-' Yeah….take it from both of us – she's the bitch of bitches……

YM:  EVILE CHILD!!!  YOU'RE PUSHING MY RATING!!!

EC:  ,  But she is!!!

YM:  -_-' On with the fic!!

Chapter 1:  Yuugi's Dream

            Yuugi looked up and saw darkness.  It surrounded him, covered him and smothered him, and he didn't like it.

//Yami??// He tried to reach his Yami through their link.  Then, he realized something:  He couldn't sense their link.  At all.  It was as if his Yami didn't even exist.

//Yami!!?  Where are you//  He tried, thought he knew it was futile.  His Yami was nowhere to be found.

            "Yami!!??  Where are you?"  Yuugi asked tentatively to the darkness that surrounded him. Looking around, he saw nothing, but he heard a sound.  It was a dark sound; rich and full, but infinitely maniacal.  It was more than a chuckle, but less than an all out laugh.  Whatever it was. Yuugi didn't like the sound of it.  Then, he was sitting on something.  It was the ground, he was semi positive, but he didn't remember falling and he was sure that a second ago, he was floating in mid air.  Then, a figure appeared before him.  Shrouded in darkness, Yuugi couldn't see the facial features, but he knew the silhouette like he knew the back of his hand.

            "Who are you??  Why do you keep coming to me in dreams??  My Yami will never leave me!!"  Yelled Yuugi, now annoyed with this person.  He didn't even know her name, but he knew her by looking.  That same chuckle that had haunted him for days sounded and that voice which he had come to loathe hissed,

            "That is none of your concern.  And, yes, when your Yami meets me, he will leave you.  If only because I am almost his equal in strength and intelligence."  Yuugi plugged his ears like he had every night for the past 10 days and tried to block out what she was saying as she continued.  "He will leave you because you are weak, and pathetic.  You can't even take a gamble to save a person's life, and you are so weak that it's not even the slightest bit amusing.  Yami hates you, and deep down, I think you know it."

            "No!  Yami loves me.  He said so himself!!  You're lying!  You're just a dream……You're always just a dream!!!"  Yuugi yelled.  The figure chuckled as a mist began to roll in, obscuring her from view.  Just before he re-entered the world of the conscious, she hissed,

            "I may be a dream now.  But soon I will become a reality; and your worst nightmare."

            Yuugi shot up in bed for the third time that night.  Then, realizing where he was, he collapsed back onto the pillows behind him, breathing heavily as the sweat on his face cooled, making him shiver. The same dream came every night.  Either that girl, his Yami, or both would come and tell him that his Yami was going to leave him for another, that girl (he still didn't know her name) and he would leave him.  He hadn't told his Yami about his dreams, he hated lying, but he told him instead that they were just dreams that made no sense to him, people chasing him and such.  His Yami believed it, albeit skeptically, and for that Yuugi was grateful.  His Yami wouldn't look at his dreams; he respected his aibou's privacy, so he simply believed what Yuugi told him.  

            That trust was one reason why Yuugi couldn't believe what his dreams were telling him;  but they were still difficult to dismiss.  They seemed so real;  the way his Yami stood, spoke, acted.  This girl, he didn't know about, but still, she was convincing enough as she was.

            "Aibou, are you alright?"  asked a voice from beside him.  This made Yuugi jump sky-high.  He had forgotten that Yami was there, and had neglected to realize that he had also woken him up with his antics.

            "Uh….  Yeah Yami…..I'm good…..  Just another dream….  That's all."  said Yuugi, unconvincingly.  Yami looked at him for a minute, then dismissed his suspicion as paranoia.  _Yuugi wouldn't lie to me.  Especially if there was something wrong._  He thought as he hugged his aibou tighter.  Yuugi relaxed into his Yami's arms;  he was tired, but he dreaded sleep with a vengeance.  

            Yami noticed that his aibou wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so he sighed and buried his head in his aibou's tri-colored hair and said,

            "What happened Yuugi? Tell me about this dream.  Maybe I can help you solve it."  Yuugi tensed at this thought, and then said,

            "Uh…..  I don't really want to talk about it Yami….." Yami, respecting his aibou's wishes, pulled him closer and said,

            "Alright aibou.  You don't have to, but if you ever _want_ to tell me….."  Yuugi snuggled closer to his Yami's neck and whispered,

            "Thank you Yami."

                                    ~Morning~

//Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep//

            Yuugi groaned and looked around.  Dislodging himself from his Yami's arms, he savagely beat the alarm clock into submission.  This caused it to fall off of the night stand, and this made matters worse because to see what time it was, Yuugi had to get up.  _Hmmmmmmm.  6:30….I have an hour…._  He thought groggily as he covered his Yami back up and stumbled half dead to the shower.  Turning on the water full blast, he forgot to check the temperature, and when he went in, he got a rude wake up call.

            "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  He yelled as he leaped out of the freezing cold water.  _Well, on the bright side, at least I'm awake now, _he thought as he adjusted the water to a more forgiving temperature.  Sliding in, he took a long warm shower, and by the time he got out, it was quarter after 7.  Not bad, considering that he was usually still sleeping at this time.  Drying his hair quickly, he slipped on his clothes and went to tame his tri-colored rat's nest.  Ten minutes later found him stumbling down the stairs while struggling to put his slippers on, which he had neglected to find until after his socks were soaked by the water that he had dripped on the floor in his room.  Unfortunately, he also neglected to notice the sheet of paper which was later deemed hi math homework that was sitting on the stairs.  Hardwood stairs are slippery, and when mixed with something that isn't bolted down on it………… Do I need to tell you what happened?

            "Aibou, are you alright?"  Yami came sprinting out of the kitchen when he heard the crash.  Yuugi, rubbing hi head, felt himself being scooped up, and he looked up into concerned scarlet orbs.  Smiling, he said,

            "Yes Yami.  I'm fine.  I'm just not used to being up this early I guess."  Yami smiled at him and gave him and Eskimo kiss.  Then, he carried Yuugi to the kitchen and set him down at his place at the table.  Yuugi flipped out!!  His grandpa must have been out on an errand, because it looked like Yami had cooked breakfast for him.  Sure, his grandpa cooked well, but when Yami cooked, that was incentive enough for Yuugi to get up at 3 o'clock in the morning!!

            Smothering all 4 blueberry pancakes with strawberry syrup, Yuugi sprinkled some brown sugar on top and dug in.  The fluffy golden brown delicacies were gone within 30 seconds, Yuugi only stopping to breathe or take a sip of the fresh-squeezed orange juice that accompanied his meal.  Then, he put honey almond cream cheese (A/N: it's really really really really good ^_^) on his cinnamon and raisin bagle, devouring that in all of 5 minutes.  Gulping the rest of his orange juice, Yuugi actually left on time as he checked his watch and saw that it was 7:35 as he walked out the door.  Yami _walked_ (A/N: it's a miracle!!  They're walking instead of running a marathon ^_^) next to his aibou until they got to the school.

            Yuugi walked into the classroom, sat down, and took out the book he had just started yesterday, and was in the class for the first time to hear the bell.  Yuugi thought as the sensei came in, _This is definitely a good day._  That is, until he saw who was following the sensei into the classroom………………

TBC……………

YM:  ^_^  Who is it you ask??  Review and all shall be revealed.  Well, until the next chapter ends that is………^_^ 

EC:  Then you gotta review and all ^_^

Yami:  What's wrong with my abiou!!??  Why wont' anyone tell me anything??  //pouts//

Yuugi: Nothing's wrong with me Yami!!  I'm perfectly fine!

Yami: You realize that I don't believe you, right?

Yuugi: -_-'  Am I _that_ bad of a lier?

Yami: Yep.

Yuugi:  -_-'

YM:  okay then……. O.o  R&R for a new chappie ^_^!!!


	2. Chappie 2: Enter Rofaic Dragonis

YM: Hi hi!! I'm back!!

EC: But you only got 4 reviews……..-_-'

YM: So? Four's my favorite number……only 5 reviews is better……-_-'

EC: -_-'

Yami: YM is making no money off of this fic and doesn't own Yu-gi-oh (thank Ra) and all you'll get is her stepmother, her plushie collection, and the 15 cents she has left of her allowance.

YM: O_O!! Don't sue me!!! I'm saving for a Playstation 2!!

EC: -_-' With 15 cents??

YM: ^_^ Yep!! Only $249.85 to go if I buy it used. 

EC: -_-' Just start the fic……

YM: Okay!!! ^_^

Chapter 2: Enter Rofaic Dragonis

__

//

Yuugi walked into the classroom, sat down, and took out the book he had just started yesterday, and was in the class for the first time to hear the bell. Yuugi thought as the sensei came in, This is definitely a good day. _That is, until he saw who was following the sensei into the classroom………………_

//

Yuugi gulped as his violet eyes connected with glaring blood orbs. He didn't know the girl herself, but he knew her silhouette, and he had come to hate it over the past 10 nights. A tight black tanktop framed her curvy body and left almost nothing to the imagination, showing off strongly muscled arms that were coated with liquid silver skin. Black pants didn't quite reach the bottom of her tank top, showing off a tight pale stomach and an "inny" navel. Said black pants flared out to about two and a half feet wide around her legs, and they had strips of reflective green, *stuff* (A/N: Yuugi had no idea what they were -_-') criss-crossing in the front. A plain black leather belt looped around her waist, more for show than to hold her black pants up, which looked slightly too big for her, had a belt buckle that was a silver and black flame. 

Around her neck was a black leather collar that was a belt like Yuugi's, only about every inch, a three inch spike stuck out. Her deep violet, almost black hair had lighter violet, re, and blue streaks coursing through it with no rhyme or reason, and was pulled halfway up into spikey pigtails (A/N: I luv punk pigtails!!! ^_^) that were tied with leather bands that had spikes sticking out of them. Black eyeliner traced her eyes and ended in an Egyptian looking style on the sides of her eyes. Black lipstick showed off full lips which were seemingly frozen in a perfectly straight line, that looked like it had more of a tendency to droop down, more so than curve up. A hand that was covered with a silkey looking black glove that had rips in it that were held together by silver safety pins found it's way to the girl's hip, it's twin holding more tightly to the black leather book bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Class, we have a new student in our midst. This is Rofaic Dragonis. Please make her feel welcome here. Rofaic, will you please introduce yourself?" said the sensei. She turned her glare on the teacher and said,

"Didn't you just introduce me?" A few kids snickered, even though it appeared that she was dead serious. The teacher shot her a look, and after a slight staring contest, Rofaic said, "Watashi wa namae Rofaic Dragonis-chan desu. Watashi wa shussin desu Caiiro, Egypt. Watashi wa juu-roku sai desu, watashi wa jouzu-ni Nihongo ga, hanasen-masen. [1] So, I'll just speak in English. Questions? I don't really care." and she looked at the teacher. He opened his mouth to say something, stopped, and instead asked,

"Who would like to show Rofaic around the school for the week? 'Show her the ropes', if you will?" No one raised their hand as she glared out in front of her and over everyone's heads, not really at anything in particular. Yuugi, wanting to get as far away from her as he possibly could, tried to shrink farther under his desk. His sudden movement caught the teacher's attention, and the sensei said,

"Ah, Motou Yuugi!! You will show Dragonis-san around the school for the rest of the week and make sure that she is comfortable." Yuugi cursed mentally in as many languages as he knew, but he kept a straight face and forced a smile out as he said,

"Yes sensei. It would be my pleasure." The sensei clapped his hands together and turned to Rofaic, who had reverted her glare to Yuugi. She went over and sat down in the empty desk behind him without being told, and through the rest of the class, he could feel her icy glower on the back of his neck.

///Aibou, what was *that* for??!!/// said a shocked voice in his head. Yuugi jumped, not realizing it was Yami for a minute.

//What Yami?// asked Yuugi, blinking confusedly as the teacher droned on about an upcoming dance.

///That string of curses!! I've never heard you swear before, and yet you just said over 20 curses in a single thought stream!!///

//Oh, that………It was nothing Yami// Yuugi thought to his Yami sheepishly, hopping he would be believed.

///Are you sure Aibou?/// Yami asked disbelievingly.

//Yes, I'm sure Yami// thought Yuugi. The bell then rang, ending their conversation.

Yuugi stepped out into the hall and jumped sky-high as an intimidating female voice hissed from behind him,

"I have Math next. Where is it?" He turned and saw Rofaic standing behind him, leaning on the door, arms folded over her chest with an intimidating air. Yuugi gulped.

"I have math next too. We can walk together." he said, trying his best to sound cheerful. She simply pushed off the wall with her hips and stood behind Yuugi, walking with her arms crossed all the way to Math class. She then sat in the far corner when they got in the room, as far away from the windows and as far back in the room as she could get. Yuugi sat in his seat near the middle of the room, and a minute later, the bell rang and the young red-haired sensei stepped in from the hall. Hazel eyes flashing, she said devilishly to the class,

"Today class, we start Trigonometry [2]." There was a simultaneous moan from the entire class, excluding Rofaic, who's look simply changed from annoyance to boredom, and she fished a spiral notebook out of her bookbag, opening it to a black page.

~~~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~~

There were three exceptionally difficult problems on the board, and the teacher noticed that Rofaic wasn't paying attention, but rather, was writing something in a spiral noetbook. Stepping up to her desk, the teacher said with a snide look on her face,

"Rofaic, can you give us an answers to the problems on the board please?" she didn't even look up from what she was writing as she said,

"For the first one, A.) is .2174 repeating in radians, which is 12 degrees and 28 minutes. B is .63148 repeating in radians, which is 36 degrees and 12 minutes. For the second one, in A, the length of the subtending arc is .032586484, and the angle in radians is .0051778. For 2, the angle subtended at the center is 0 degrees, 44 minutes, and 30.4467168 seconds." The teacher smirked evilly and said,

"Why that's the," then, she paused, eyes growing wide as the mouthful of information she had just been given processed. Then she said, "why, that's the, correct answer." and she walked away from Rofaic's desk, looking slightly dumbfounded. She didn't bother Rofaic for the rest of the class period.

Yuugi was stunned as he looked down at the sheet of paper he used to solve the problems (they weren't allowed to use calculators). 2 of his answers had been wrong, and the one he had right he simply guessed on. Now, how, you ask, did Rofaic manage to do 3 trigonometry problems in 20 minutes in her head and manage to come out with the correct answers?? Yuugi couldn't answer that if he wanted to……

~After School~

Yuugi saw Rofaic with a leather jacket on standing at the school's gate, a pair of thick black sunglasses hiding cold unfeeling rubies. The school day had gone surprisingly well; she hadn't said anything to him besides what her class was next, and only a few short words at lunch when he and he tried to chit-chat with her. He was waiting for Honda; Jou and Anzu were already there. When Honda finally arrived, 10 minutes late (A/N: Honda was naughty; he flung a spitball at Jou in Social Studies and got caught!! ^_^ Honda: Thanx for sharing -_-' YM: You're welcome!! ^_~) They started walking and as they came closer to Rofaic, Yami said,

///Aibou, isn't that the girl that you have to show around the school this week?///

//Yes Yami. Why?//

///She seems very good at math. Why don't you ask her to help you with that homework that you have tonight; it's difficult, I know it is, because you didn't get any of it done, and you spent all of guidance/support group working on it./// Yuugi stopped dead in his tracks. His Yami was right; that homework *was* hard. He needed extra help, and he saw Rofaic do the homework in 3 minutes in guidance/support. But he didn't want her to be anywhere near Yami; it was just a dream but there was no way that he was going to let that bother him. He was going to make sure that Yami didn't meet Rofaic.

//No, it's alright Yami. I can do the homework by myself. I just didn't have my calculator in guidance/support, so I couldn't do the problems. Once I get it, they'll be no problem.// He replied, a little *too* hastily.

///Alright Aibou. If you say so./// said Yami, a little skeptically. Then, Rofaic, seemed to realize something or other, and she sprung off of the gate and into the student parking lot. Hopping on a black motorcycle with blue and red flames careening wildly from the front to the back. She wore no helmet, so as she tore off down the street recklessly, her violet hair whipped back in the wind like a purple cloud surrounding her.

"Hey, wasn't that that new girl we had in homeroom?" asked Jou. Yuugi nodded and Anzu said,

"She's a very reckless driver; she should be more careful. And she doesn't even wear a helmet. She's going to get into an accident and get killed." and somehow, this turned into a rant about friendship in all of, oh, 5 seconds.

They started walking again, and when they got to the cross-walk to cross over to the game shop, they heard a motorcycle roaring up behind them at a break-neck speed. Yuugi turned around slowly, dreading what he knew was coming. Heading straight for him was a huge black motorcycle with red and blue flames flying towards the back, and the driver's violet hair was whipping around her face wildly. The last thing Yuugi heard was the roar of the engine and the *crunch* of an impact, before the world as he knew it ended…………

TBC……………

YM: ^_^ Ain't I bad??

Yami: O_O!!! AIBOU!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *sobs* How could you??

Yuugi: But Yami, I'm right here………

Yami: But, in the fic, she killed you……

Yuugi: O_O!!! I dun wanna die!!! *goes chibi* Yami, dun le me die!! Pwease?? *sobs*

Yami: *hugs chibi Yuugi* Don't worry Yuugi. I'm sure YM will let you live. Otherwise, I won't let her live……

YM: O_O!!!!

EC: R&R - Tell us if you want Yuugi to live, die, be wounded or what. It's your call. Ja ne!


	3. Chappie 3: I have no Clue where this cam...

YM: Hello again!!

EC: -_-' We're back……unfortunately.…..

YM: :-P Shut up!! They must like our fic, because they are reading it, no da!!!

EC: They could just be extremely bored……

YM: Stop being so pessimistic!! ,

EC: I'm not pessimistic…… I'm just optimistically challenged……

YM: -_-'

IH: *clears throat* Ahem……what about the nice reviewers??

YM: O_O!! Oh yeah!! I almost forgot!! I want to send out a big thanx to: Chawizard, G.O.C., Saber/Karra Knight, ShadowKat, Sparkle Topaz, Asian Angle 12, and Sailor Yu-gi-oh Serenity for reviewing!! ^_^

EC: You're pathetic……

YM: SHUT UP!!! Oh yeah!!! Oh Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

Yami: -_-' What?

YM: You know!!!

Yami: *rolls eyes* Yami Megami doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, is making no profit, and if you sue her, all you'll get is her 15 cents and her bitchy stepmother.

YM: -_-' I hate the bitch, and she's becoming the 'official' Wicked Witch Step-mom bitch Saturday…..

EC: Don't you love her nickname??

IH: You only say that because you made it up!!

EC: -_-' Shut up you moron.

Yami: JUST START THE FIC!!

YM: O_O!! Okay!!!

Chapter 3: Pointless Lemon

//

__

Heading straight for him was a huge black motorcycle with red and blue flames flying towards the back, and the driver's violet hair was whipping around her face wildly. The last thing Yuugi heard was the roar of the engine and the *crunch* of an impact, before the world as he knew it ended…………

//

Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, he waited for the impact that never came. Opening one eye cautiously, he was surprised to see he was being held by someone who was *not* his Yami.

No, definitely not Yami; it was a girl, and this girl had wings. Long silky wings made of snow white feathers, and they were carrying him away from the street and setting him on the sidewalk. The arms that were holding him - one had a long silky lavender sleeve adorning it, and the other was bare, save for a bright violet wrist band. Long violet hair was half pulled up in an intricate knot in the back of her head, leaving only two bangs hanging out and framing her tanned face. Kind violet eyes shown down on him affectionately, and she set him down gently on his feet. 

Then, in a billowing flash of a lavender skirt, she was gone. _What was that??_ Yuugi thought as his friends rushed over to him.

"Yug, are you okay!!??" Jou asked, concern evident on his bold features. Yuugi nodded numbly, not really saying much of anything. Then, Tea started in.

"Maybe he's in shock!! Oh, Yuugi!! Speak to me!!!" And somehow, like most of her thoughts do, this train turned into a rant o n friendship within, oh, 8 seconds this time; a new record!! The old one was 5!! (A/N: Sorry to all the Tea fans about the Tea trashing; I simply hate the stupid bitch, and I wouldn't mind if she just keeled over and died…-_-' Right….I'll stop now… *Tea fans start to leave* WAIT!!!! *they stop* I'll stop bashing the bitch!! I jean Tea!! ,!! I promise!! *crosses fingers* Really!! I cross my heart and hope to -- X_x let's not take it there…But let's just say I won't do it again…at least not in this chapter…^_^) 

//Aibou?? Are you alright?// Yami asked, materializing next to Yuugi. Yuugi felt himself being hugged by his Yami, but, still he didn't react; he just allowed himself to be carried away by his darker half. 

Anzu's assumption was wrong though; Yuugi wasn't in shock. He was confused. Confused because the person who had pulled him out of the way had looked shockingly close to the new girl, Rofaic; but she had been driving the motorcycle that had almost hit - wait a second. Where _was_ the motorcycle. Yuugi had been so caught up in looking at the person who saved him that he didn't know where Rofaic had gone. Looking up for the first time - essentially _moving_ for the first time - he looked around and saw her motorcycle's dark chrome flashing in the sunlight as she sat at a red light. _At least now I know she actually *obeys* the laws. Or at least, some of them, _Yuugi thought with a smirk.

Rofaic tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked him straight in the eye from across the street, glaring heatedly; angrily, at the small boy. Yuugi shrunk down further in his Yami's arms, trying to get away from that malicious gaze. Now he wasn't so sure that thing - whatever had saved him - was Rofaic, or even _resembled_ the girl. But still, he knew what he saw, and what he saw was an angel that had the same basic features as Rofaic. Then only difference was that where Rofaic's hair was dark violet, hers was lighter colored and her eyes were pale lavender, unlike Rofaic's fierce crimson eyes.

_Oh well,_ thought Yuugi as he snuggled deeper into his Yami's arms - one of his favorite places to be ^_^ - and tried to let the thoughts slip from his mind.

~Later than evening, when everyone was gone~

Yuugi had successfully forgotten all about that afternoon's events as he sat down at his desk and began his trigonometry homework. (A/N: , ick!! Trig sux!! ^_^) Three hours later, he was half finished with the worksheet that was homework and he could barely keep his eyes open. (A/N: -_-' That's how I am…^_^). Yami materialized next to him and said,

"Aibou. You're falling asleep. Go to bed." Yuugi feebly tried to protest; he really did want to do his homework, no matter how much of a pain in the neck it was…

"I'm almost finished Yami, and then I'll go to bed!! I promise!" Yami smirked at his aibou and wrapped his arms around his neck gently.

"I believe you aibou, but I don't want you to loose any sleep either." he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Yuugi's ear, as he was no longer more than 3 cm away from his aibou. Yuugi shivered slightly and leaned back into his Yami's arms. 

"Alright Yami." he said, closing his eyes. 

//squeemish pps!! ATTENTION!!! THIS IS LEMONY! Read at your own disgression!! ^_^ //

Yami lifted his light easily and somehow removed his shirt in the process. He quickly replaced it with the blue pajama top that was a twin to the one he wore, ignoring the small flame that the sight of the exposed flesh had ignited. Sliding his light's blue jeans off, he let out a startled gasp as Yuugi pinned him down on the bed, kissing him feverishly. Switching their positioning, Yami kissed down his light's neck, unbuckling the annoying strap of leather that always seemed to be more in the way rather than to do any good, he sucked gently over the pulse, elicting a soft moan from his light. 

Unbuttoning the shirt that he had just put on his light, he kissed a hot wet line down his light's chest and worried one of the semi-erect nubs of flesh between his teeth.

"Ya-Yammmmmmmmmmi." was the only intelligible sound that escaped Yuugi's lips as Yami twisted the other nipple between his middle and index fingers. Arching into his darker half's touch, he twined his fingers in the tri colored silk that crowned the dark one's head, pulling slightly.

Switching to give the other pink nub the same treatment as he gave the other one, Yuugi gasped sharply as Yami coated it with warm saliva and blew cool air over it, the contrast making Yuugi writhe. 

Yami's smile looked feral as he kissed his light again, and then finished his decent down Yuugi's chest, pausing only to push his nightshirt out of the way. Coming to his light's erect shaft, he didn't hesitate to deep throat the entire length.

Yuugi screamed at the intense pleasure that enveloped him when he felt that delectable warmth descend upon him. Yami sucked gently, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin on the underside of his shaft as he pulled his head back slowly. Then, Yami let go of his light's aching sex and took the small jar of almond oil that was kept on the nightstand down, coating his fingers with it.

Yuugi whimpered as he felt Yami's mouth leave, but mewled as he felt a slick finger stroke his entrance lightly. Spreading his legs readily, Yami slipped one of his oil slicked fingers past the tight ring, and moved it around, trying to make Yuugi comfortable. Leaning down to kiss his light, he slid in a second, then a third finger and continued to move them around, mimicking what was to come in thrusting movements.

Yuugi let out an anguished groan as Yami removed his fingers and coated his swelling erection with more of the almond oil that he was using before positioning himself at his lover's hips. Leaning down to kiss his light, he inched into his tight passage slowly, leaving time for him to adjust. When he was fully embedded in his light, he slowly moved his hips to help him adjust faster. 

When Yuugi opened his eyes, Yami leaned down and kissed him as he started a gentle pace, slow at first and gaining a slight velocity as time progressed. It wasn't savage; it truly was lovemaking. Yami didn't want to hurt Yuugi, so he took this pace over the alternate one. Yuugi arched up to each thrust, making Yami drive deeper each time and hit the spot that made Yuugi scream with pleasure.

Twisting his positioning just barely and inch, Yami found the place he was looking for. Before he had just been grazing the spot; now he hit it head on. Yuugi tensed slightly, and Yami could tell his light was close to the end. He reached down and gently wrapped his fingers around his light's member and squeezed it gently, pumping it in short even strokes. After just two more thrusts, Yuugi screamed 

"Yami!!" and his white-hot seed spread over their stomachs, which were still covered by night shirts…… 

As his light came, Yami thrust in again and his member was squeezed even harder in his lover's already tight passageway. He kissed his light as he came, and Yuugi greedily swallowed the scream, plundering his darker half's warm mouth.

///OKAY!!! ALL YOU SQUEEMIES CAN CONTINUE ON READING!!///

Yami laid down next to his light and kissed his forehead, basking contently in the warm afterglow of his orgasm. Yuugi snuggled closer to his darkness and sighed contentedly; he forgot completely about what had happened that day and about the recurring dreams. That is, until he fell asleep……………

TBC………

YM: ^_^ 

EC: -_-'

IH: HOW KAWAII!!!!

EC: -_-' Only you would think so……

YM: Are you glad that I let Yuugi live? Are you pissed off because this chapter basically had no plot?? Are you confused as to what the hole angel thing is about?? Well so am I. You have to ask EC about the whole angel-saving-thing………

EC: ^_^ Review, and maybe I'll think about explaining it in the next chappie……

YM: -_-'

Oh, and the foot notes for chapter 2 that I forgot……-_-'

[1] - That big long mouthful of Japanese translates to: My name is Rofaic Dragonis. I am from Caiiro, Egypt, I am 16 years old, and I don't speak Japanese very well. That's a mouthful, ain't it?? ^_^

[2] I just want everyone to know that one, the math teacher is as scary as hell (she's how my math teacher is *shudder*) and that I HATE MATH, *ESPECIALLY* **TRIGONOMETRY**!!!! ^^;; With that out of the way…...I'm done now……


	4. Chappie 4: Yuugi's Nightmare and Strange...

YM: Hi!! I'm back!!!

EC: -_-'

IK: I'm here too. Not too sure how Supernatural's gonna fit into this one yet, but I'm working on it……^_^

EC: Yeah, well, I'm not giving too much ground up on this one. I've already come up with a decent plot……

IK: No problem. Tell me about it, and I won't change anything that's "set in stone". I'll just make it……better.

YM: O_O!! There's 2 muses working on this story……I'm doomed……

Yami: -_-' YM doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, and she probably never will, and if you sue her, like I said, all you'll get is her wicked witch step-mom bitch.

YM: You really really really really really don't want her……-_-'

EC: Anyways, back to the story, if you don't mind…-_-'

YM: Saa, but first, I have to thank Sailor Yugioh Serenity, Burning-Yami-Rain, ShadowKat, and SailorChibi for reviewing!! You're the only ones that did!! You guys rule!!!

IK: Can we start the story now?

YM: Yep!! I'm done!! Oh, wait, no I'm not…-_-'

EC: -_-' What now??

YM: Well, I've been referring to Tea as Anzu and Tea, so, I just thought that it would be confusing, so ignore it in the last chapter, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm going to refer to her as Anzu, k?

~^*^~^*^~^*~^*^~ blah ~^*^~^*^~^*~^*^~ = Flashback

Chapter 4

__

//

Yami laid down next to his light and kissed his forehead, basking contently in the warm afterglow of his orgasm. Yuugi snuggled closer to his darkness and sighed contentedly; he forgot completely about what had happened that day and about the recurring dreams. That is, until he fell asleep……………

//

Drifting into his unconscious world, Yuugi was slapped into reality as a sound echoed throughout the abyss. Sitting up, he heard the sound again and scowled; this look didn't seem in place on his angelic little features. It was a laugh. _Her_ laugh. That laugh that had woven in and out of his thoughts in even the waking hours that made his skin crawl, despite it's rich, possibly soothing sound. That's because he despised the person that was making the sound. He stood immediately, and yelled into the darkness,

"Where are you??" He turned quickly as the laugh sounded behind him, and looked for who he knew was there. It was that girl, possibly Rofaic, who had been haunting him non-stop for 10 days. This time though, his Yami was with her. Standing behind the girl, who was still shrouded in shadows, he had arms wrapped around her in the same way he held Yuugi, possessively, as she leaned on his chest.

"Give it up Yuugi. When I meet her, I'll go with her, and I won't have to deal with your pathetic weakness any longer." said his Yami, sneering coldly at him. Yuugi knew it wasn't his yami really, but somehow, he couldn't convince his heart of that……

"No, th-that's not true." Yuugi protested weakly, his voice sounding like a whimper more than anything else. Tears splashed down his cheeks as she said callously,

"Oh, but you know it is Yuugi. You know we speak the truth." It was strange; her voice was more, alto, than Rofaic's, and yet, she lookde similar by shape. He still couldn't see any features though.

"Face it Yuugi. Sooner or later, I'm going to leave you. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and make it sooner?" said his "yami".

"N-no Yami. It…it's not-" Yuugi started to protest, but his "yami" cut him off with,

"I know, I know; it's not true. Face the facts Yuugi; you're not good enough for me. Give it up. You wanna know a secret? I don't really love you. I only tell you that to make you think I love you. Really all you are is just convenient for sex." This hit Yuugi; _hard_.

"N…nooooooooooooo!!!" he screamed as he was catapulted out of his dream……………

"N…nooooooo!" Yuugi moaned as he sat up. He hugged his knees and cried brokenly into them; the dreams became more and more realistic as they came, and that one could have passed for reality.

He then became aware of his Yami hugging him around the waist. He turned himself and buried his face in the warm chest he was facing; his _real_ Yami's chest, crying so hard he shook.

Yami held his aibou, completely clueless as to what had happened. Through their link came a weak plea:

/Yami? T-tell me it, it isn't true. Please Yami./

//What's not true aibou?//

/You love me, right? I mean, I'm not just…just…g-good for…s-sex, r-right?/

//Yuugi! Where would you have ever gotten the very thought of that nature from?//

/J-just please, _please_, answer my question Yami./

Yami tilted his aibou's head up and looked straight into his aibou's watery violet orbs. He then said in a gentle, but firm tone,

"Aibou, listen to me. I love you. More than life itself." After he said this, he caught a crystalline tear on his finger and held it to sparkle in the moonlight and continued softly, "I once dropped a tear into the ocean. The day I find it is the day that I stop loving you." Then, he leaned down and kissed his aibou softly, as if to solidify his proclamation.

When they broke, Yuugi hugged his Yami gently and cried softly. Just as Yami was about to ask why he was crying, through the link came,

/Thank you. Thank you so much for loving me as I love you./

//Aibou, I could _never_ stop loving you.//…………

A short while later, Yuugi cried himself to sleep. Yami kissed him on the head and gently laid them both down, drawing up the deep green comforter with them.

~What could he have dreamt to make him ask such a question?~ 

Yami wondered as he gently stroked his aibou's back. He desperately wanted to look into his aibou's dreams, to put together some explanation to these nightmares, but Yuugi asked him not to, and he would respect his aibou's wishes. Kissing his aibou again on the head, he drifted off to his normal, dreamless sleep…………

Yuugi woke again, but not so violently, from a less than pleasurable dream. Trembling, silent tears coursed down his delicate cheeks as Yami held him, being woken by Yuugi's shaking body. Asking him if he was sure he didn't want to talk about it.

Yuugi said yes, and caught sight of his alarm clock. Since he would have had to get up in half an hour anyway, he dislodged himself from his Yami's strong arms as much as he didn't want to and went to take a shower.

Letting the warm water course over him, he tried to let it wash away his memories of the dreams. This made a new question arise; _Who had saved him 2 days ago?_ It was now Wednesday; 2 days after Yuugi had almost been killed by Rofaic's motorcycle, and he had been saved by the mysterious winged girl. _Who was that?_ he thought as he lathered his tri-colored hair up. His friends hadn't seen her. He remembered the conversation that had taken place when he had arrived at school the following morning…

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

"Yuugi!" Anzu had exclaimed as Yuugi walked up the steps. "Are you alright?" Then Jou started,

"Yeah man, dat was pretty creepy wit' da whole motacycle thing an' all. I had no idea you had such great reflexes Yug!" Yuugi looked at his best friend in confusion and said,

"Reflexes? What do you mean, reflexes?" Honda answered this one.

"We all saw you jump out of the way of the motorcycle. It took some pretty quick reflexes to dodge it; I mean, it was traveling a good 75 mph, and you managed to jump back to the curb unscratched." Yuugi looked at him in disbelief. They thought he had jumped? Out from in front of a speeding motorcycle? When it was only a few feet away? And landed on his feet? Yeah right.

"Didn't you guys see the girl?" he had asked, confused as all hell and showing it. Jou, Anzu, and Honda gave him mystified looks for a second before Anzu said,"Uh………What girl Yuugi?"

"The girl that pulled me out of the way and to the curb. You know, purple hair, really big white wings……" Yuugi let that sentence trail off as he realized that his friends had no idea what he was talking about, and how strange he must sound to them

"Yug…you didn't hit your head or anything did ya?" asked Jou asked after a second. Yuugi sweatdropped and said instead,

"Nevermind. Come on, or we'll be late for homeroom."

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

He couldn't understand why they hadn't seen her, but he hadn't pressed the subject for fear of sounding insane to his friends. Rinsing his hair, he conditioned it quickly, trying to figure out some logical way to explain why the girl had looked so similar to Rofaic. But she had looked so similar to the intimidating motorcyclist, and yet so extremely different that it gave Yuugi a headache trying to figure it out. As he stumbled out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he ran through any logical scenario that came to him, but none really worked. Pulling out his outfit, he dressed quickly, hissing at the cold air as it kissed his warm wet skin.

Dressing, he could afford to take his time because he was half an hour early. Walking down the stairs, being trailed by Yami, he sat down at the table for a second, not really knowing what to do with the extra time on his hands.

His oji-san almost dropped the orange juice container when he saw his grandson sitting at the kitchen table…EARLY!!! It was almost too much for his poor old heart to handle, but he re-cooped and said,

"Ohayo-gozaimasu Yuugi. You're up early today." Yuugi smiled and said,

"Yeah, I woke up a little early today, that's all." Sugoroku smiled and flipped on the TV as Yuugi put some toast in the toaster. Getting out the butter and strawberry jam, he almost dropped it as the reporter's voice boomed throughout the room, saying,

"But more on that later. In other news this morning, seventh and eighth victims have been found. Both brutally marred, one with burns and one from frostbite. Found in the same alley, police say that now they can link these murders to the same person or group of people. Here's Naoko Tenasashi on the scene with more information."

"Thanks Kayeshi. I was just told that in addition to the brutal treatments these victims suffered, they died of blood loss, as it has just been confirmed by doctors that indeed, these people were alive when burns and frostbite were inflicted on them. The same thing goes for the other 6 victims, and the attacks seem to be becoming more and more brutal as the killings progress. The first 2 sufferers that were found on Sunday morning at about 8:00 only had a few inflicted injuries; these 2 have almost no visible skin on the areas that were not clothed. The victims are always found in pairs, and only one has burns while the other only has frostbite; never mixing. Is this some conspiracy, or just some kind of sadistic killer? And what of the blood loss of each victim? Each body has less than a unit of blood left in them. Now, the question on everyone's mind is, what of the blood? Where could it possibly be? Is it a vampire of myth, or are they really just that; a myth. I don't know about you, but this reporter is starting to wonder. Now, here's Masao Tenkiyoho [1] with the weather."

Yuugi was staring at the television. Those poor people. How awful. But, what could possibly give someone frostbite here? Even an ice cube didn't do that…

"Yuugi, you're going to be late for School." Sugoroku gently reminded his grandson. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at the clock and saw he was 5 minutes late. Sighing, he grabbed his toast, which had just popped up, slapped some jam on it, and took off, toast hanging from his mouth as he pulled his book bag on. Yami shook his head and easily caught up with his aibou. Returning to the puzzle after getting to school, his thoughts turned to the killings he had listened to on the television. Those symbols on the victims…the burns on one, and the frostbite on the others…he remembered Yuugi told him that frostbite happened when part of you was freezing cold for a very long time. These victims…they sounded familiar for some reason…it was like the memory was there, hazy, and he could almost see it, but it was taunting him, not letting him really see it…Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he decided to dwell on it later and focus on keeping an eye out for his aibou………

TBC……

IK: I have figured out how Supernatural will fit in here!! ^_^!! YES!! ::looks very pleased with herself::

EC: -_-' And you completely altered my plot……

IK: I did not!! It's all there…just…re-arranged…a little…

EC: -_-'

YM: What's with the whole murder thing?

EC: Not telling.

IK: We need 5 reviews, and we'll get started on the next chapter!! ^_^ Then maybe you'll find out about the murders and what that has to do with anything……

EC: And I'm not as sadistic as you think I am, because I didn't come up with the murders… That was IK!!

IK: Yeah, well, I needed to make the-

EC: ::clamps hand over IK's mouth:: You talk to much!! You're going to give it away!

IK: ::sheepishly:: Sorry, but I was trying to explain why I made the people get murdered! It's a real good explaination…

EC: Which is exactly why we're waiting for 5 reviews.

IK: Oh? OH!!! ^_^!!! ::understands and nodds in agreement::

EC: Anata wa baka no koto ni odoroku watashi……-_-'

IK: Huh?? ::clueless expression::

EC: -_-' Never mind. 5 reveiws gets you another chapter. R 'n' R.


	5. Chappie 5: Going to Rofaic's House

YM: I am alive, contrary to popular belief. ^_^!

Yami: You won't be if you keep giving my aibou nightmares……

YM: O_O!

EC: ::rolls eyes::

Yuugi: ::sniffles:: Yami…don't you love me anymore?! ::starts crying::

Yami: ::huggles Yuugi and glares at YM::

YM: O_O!! Dun hurt me!! ::runs and hides::

EC: -_-' YM doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, no matter how much she wants to or tries to tell you she does.

YM: Sure, add insult to injury why don't you? ::pouts::

EC: -_-' Just start writing.

YM: ::sighs defeatedly:: Alright.

Chapter 5:

//

__

These victims…they sounded familiar for some reason…it was like the memory was there, hazy, and he could almost see it, but it was taunting him, not letting him really see it…Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he decided to dwell on it later and focus on keeping an eye out for his aibou………

//

~oO@Yami's POV@Oo~

The next day, Thursday, Yuugi was still supposed to show the new girl, Rofaic, I believe, around, but she didn't' seem to need any help. She almost completely ignored my aibou, except once, when they were going to science. This was the only time she afforded him any acknowledgement, and the only thing she did then was glare so fiercely that _I_ was startled, to say the least. Needless to say, Yuugi refused to go near her for the rest of the morning.

But you see, I had a slight problem with this. The problem was, Yuugi completely bombed the math test he took on Tuesday. He had gotten it back today with a large 64% marked in red ink on the top. Yuugi is a smart person, and I didn't like the prospect of him failing a test. The teacher seemed to know that Yuugi really never did this poorly on tests though, because she said she'd let him retake it on Monday. And, this Rofaic girl, she seemed to have no problem with it. So, I decided to propose an idea to my aibou.

//Aibou?//

/Yes Yami?/

//Do you know ho you, uh, didn't do so well on your math test?//

/Yes……why Yami?//

//Well, that girl, uh, Rofaic, seems to have no problem with the math that you have trouble with, so, maybe you could ask her to help you with it.//

Just then, Yuugi started to choke on his sandwich.

//Aibou?! Aibou, are you alright?!//

/Y-yes Yami. I'm fine. But, why should I ask Rofaic for help? I could ask the sensei……or I could look in my text book./

//You need someone to show you how to do it. I know how you learn aibou; and do you really want to spend more time than you have to with that teacher?//

/*cringe* I see your point Yami…But…I really don't feel comfortable around Rofaic. She…scares me, and I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on the math./

//Well aibou, I can stay out while you learn the math from your soul room.//

/No! No, that alright Yami. I'll… I'll ask her about it in guidance/support./

//Alright.//

I wonder why he was so quick to say no to me being out when Rofaic was there? Oh well. At least he's getting help…

~2 Periods Later in Yuugi's POV~

I wrung my hands nervously. I really didn't' want to approach Rofaic for help, but…I promised Yami I would, so…

I walked up to her slowly; the sensei didn't mind if we got up as long we weren't loud. She had her jacket off, it was June, and it was hot, and her violet hair stuck to her with sweat.

"Uh, Dragonis-san?" I whispered. My throat was really dry, so it only came out as a whisper. "Dragonis-san?" I said, a little louder this time. Again, she didn't acknowledge me. Either she didn't hear me, or she was ignoring me. I was pretty sure it was the latter, but I steeled what little reserve I had left, and reached out, tapping her on the shoulder lightly.

She really must not have heard me, because she gasped and grabbed her left shoulder, the one I had touched, with her right hand, and I could have sworn I heard her whisper, 'kuso, itai!' She turned to look at me, and I almost gasped. Her bangs hung in her face and stuck to her forehead, and something that looked akin to an infected gash ran down her cheek, revealed by her hair, which had been pulled off of her shoulders and away from her face to keep the heat conservation down to a minimum. You know, it's strange; she pulls her hair up off of her shoulders to be cooler, but she didn't take off her black jacket… Anyway, when she released her shoulder, she laid her head on her right hand and looked at me through tired eyes, saying,

"Oh. Konichiwa Motou-san. How can I help you?" She sounded tired. She sounded like she was about to fall off of her chair and land on the floor already asleep. And she wasn't at all hostile to me, which was a first.

"Uh, Dragonis-san? I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor me in math for a while." I said quietly. She promptly replied,

"Huh? Oh, sure. Do you want to come to my house, or do you want me at yours?" I look at her in shock for a few seconds before saying,

"Well, I er…uh…ano…well, grandpa's out of town, and I'm not allowed to have anyone over, so-" but before I could finish she lazily cut me off, saying,

"Alright, you can come to my house." She pulled out a small leather bound book from her jacket pocket and opened it, revealing it's purpose; an agenda planner. Flipping to this week, she pulled a metallic red gel pen from the binding of the book and scanned the days with the tip. The only 2 things listed in red ink that were in the book were "dad" and a time and "Roceaa" and a time. Coming to Saturday, Yuugi read in her neat handwriting "Dad: 12 am to 12 pm" and "Roceaa: 7 am to 10 pm".

"Sate [1]…how about Saturday at 1:00? Wakarimashita ka [2]?" she said, uncapping the pen. I nodded after thinking for a second and realizing that Anzu had to wrok, Honda was going to visit relatives this weekend, and Bakura was still going to be in England. I didn't know about Jou, but I decided that math for once was more important. 

"Wakarimashita." I replied weakly. She wrote down on Saturday "Yuugi Motou: 1:00 pm to ?". Then, she took another sheet of paper and wrote something down quickly in her more than neat handwriting. Handing it to him, she said,

"This is my address. It's down on the other side of town; you know where?" I looked at the address and realized that it was on the street next to Jou's. I'd have no problem finding it.

"Yes, I know where this street is. My friend Jou lives on Tori Street [3], right next to it." I replied, folding up the paper and putting it into my pocket. "I'll see you Saturday then?" Rofaic glanced at me before replying,

"Yeah. Saturday. Bring the stuff you need help on, and I'll see what I can do." And with that, she took out a book entitled The Mists of Avalon [4] and started to read…………

~Friday Morning~

"And more on that this evening. Now, for a late breaking story, doctors have discovered what appear to be puncture marks in the necks of the hunters' victims. They believe this is how the blood was taken from the bodies, because the limited amount of blood that is left seems to be flowing up to the décolletage. This just in, the 11th and 12th victims were found this morning near Tori Street, just across from the warehouse. No other news has been presented. If you have any information about these murders, please call 1-800-826-7437 [5]. All calls are confidential, and all any information that helps in the capture of this murderer will be rewarded. Now, onto the news." said the reporter. Yuugi flipped off the TV and sat down on the couch, thinking about the angel-like girl that had saved him on Monday. He still didn't know what to make of her. 

It could _not_ have been Rofaic; that much he was sure of, as she had been the one that was about to run him over. But, wait. Who was "Roceaa"? He remembered seeing that name printed in her agenda book along with "Dad", so he assumed that yes, it was a relative. But, what did she look like? Hmmmmmm. Deciding to find out, he stretched, wincing as his back popped, and then he stood, reaching the kitchen and buttering his toast that had just recently popped up. Pouring a glass of orange juice for himself, he turned and finished his breakfast at for once a slow pace; a dream had woken him up about an hour early, and he had half of that amount of time to burn.

"Yuugi?" said a voice from behind him. Turning, I saw that it was indeed my yami. Smiling, I swallowed the rest of the glass of orange juice and said,

"Yes Yami??" Walking up to Yuugi, he said nothing. He simply wrapped his little light in his arms and held him. Yuugi was confused, and he asked,

"Yami? What-"

"Aibou, I don't know what you dream about, and I won't ask you, but……always remember that I love you, no matter what anyone tells you." For a second, Yuugi thought Yami had found out, and he didn't want to seem weak to his yami, so this thought upset him. But, he realized that Yami had no idea what he had been dreaming of, as he had said so, but he was probably thinking about that morning……

_Yuugi was in a black room, simply standing there this time. It was strange. Almost as if there was no nightmare this time. Then, he heard a soft sound. Someone crying gently. He was sure of it. Looking around, he noticed a person sitting about 15 yards away from him. Walking closer, he gasped and sprinted the rest of the way. It was the one who had saved him from Rofaic's motorcycle! Crouching down to her level, he took in her position and instantly felt pity for her. Her lavender wings were drapped around her shoulders gently, and she cried into her knees, which were pulled to her chest tightly. Her violet hair, which was escaping from the knot in the back of her head, covered her face so that Yuugi couldn't see it. Reaching out, Yuugi brushed a hand on her shoulder gently and said,_

"What's the matter?" This girl, obviously scared out of her wits, jumped up and back, trying to fly away by spreading her wings. Unfortunately, she almost immediately fell from the air, letting out a more or less strangled yelp of pain. Jumping up from his spot, he walked over to the cowering girl and just barely heard her whisper,

"Please. D-don't hurt me anymore." Leaning down to her trembling form, Yuugi gasped at what he saw. Her left arm was burned and full of still wet blood, while her right was practically black from frostbite. That one had many scars on it and was painted only slightly with a sheen of blood that looked like it was already frozen, like a coating of red frost. Her face was unmarred, but from what Yuugi could see, the rest of her body made up for that. All of the skin that was visible to him was either turning black with frostbite or was cherry red from a possibly 3rd degree burn. It made him absolutely sick.

"What happened to you?" he asked gently, kneeling 2 feet away from her so that she might see that he wasn't going to hurt her. She gently opened a long-lashed eye and took in what she could of the boy sitting next to her. Yuugi looked innocently into that one lavendar, almost silver colored eye that was locked on his face.

"T-tenshi?…iie…Yuugi! What are you doing here!!?? Y-you have to l-leave! Before she comes back!" she said urgently. Her voice was light and soft, but it held a note of urgency and fear to it that made Yuugi worry a little.

"Why? Who are you?? And, how do you know me?" he asked her. She struggled to sit up, doing so with a little support from Yuugi and said,

"Not now. I-I don't know how you got here…but…you can't stay. If she finds you here, she'll kill both of us." Yuugi asked,

"Why? Why is she doing this? Who is doing this?" she shook her head and said,

"No. I-I can't tell you. She'd…she'd seek you out then. She would find out…somehow…Gomen nasai." then, someone behind them laughed sinisterly and the small angel-like girl gasped gently. Turning, Yuugi saw that it was the girl that had invaded his dreams for what now seemed like years, whereas it was only two weeks at most. She smiled evilly, and although he couldn't see any of her features, he knew that she was enjoying this small one's plight. He wanted to help her, and had every intention of doing so, but as he was about to stand and speak to her, he realized that the small angel was chanting in a different languge, and just as he turned to ask her what she was doing, a violet light enveloped him, and he was tossed out of that reality and into a different one………

"So, she tried to save you from me, did she? She'll pay for it later. Would you like to help me teach her a lesson love?" said a voice. It was talking to his Yami, as he turned around to see. Yami simply hugged her more tightly. 

Smirking, he said, "Well yuugi, it seems that you just won't face reality. I am no longer your yami, weather you want to believe it or not. If I were you, I'd make it easier on myself and simply let bygones be bygones. It'll save you a lot of grief. Then again, you always were stubborn. And weak. That's what I hated about you. You were always to weak to fend for yourself; you always looked to me for help. Well, I'm sick of getting you out of scrapes Yuugi. I hate you." and with that, both disappeared………

Yuugi had woken up screaming……

School was most basically back to normal. Rofaic and I were on a you don't cross me, I won't intimidate you kind of basis. Everything was alright until after school, when he heard on the news about the 11th and 12th victims earlier that day. He was reminded of the burns and frost bite on the little angle's arms. Was she in contact with the killer or killers? He wanted to know. He also wanted to know who the little tenshi [6] was and who the akurei [7] who still insisted that Yami hated him was………

~Saturday afternoon; 12:57 pm~

Walking tiredly in the direction of Rofaic's house, Yuugi was reminded that the most recent murders were all near Tori street as he saw his best friend's street sign. Omitting the corner, her turned the next corner, thinking to himself, _but that was only at night time, right?_ _Right_. Walking even more quickly, almost at a jog, he made it to 44 Ja'aku street [8], which was Rofaic's address.

Reaching the front yard, he stared at the house. It had to be the most dilapidated shack in the entire city. There was only one shudder on all of the 5 completely boarded up windows on the front of the house, and that was falling off by one hinge. 

The dark blue paint was chipping and weather-worn, and in dire need of simply an entirely new coat of paint. Shingles were missing, and the front screen door was falling off at it's hinges. The door behind that looked like nothing more than a piece of old plywood with a small plastic handle to one side. The entire house seemed to slouch down, as if ready to topple over any second.

Cautiously, Yuugi went through the gate of what was left of a rotting wooden picket fence, which wasn't a whole lot. Even the gate was only half there. Walking up the creaking steps quickly, for fear that they would collapse under the sudden pressure, he glanced at his watch. 12:59. Well, here goes nothing as he goes to knock on the door……

TBC……

YM: How was that?

EC: Tell her the truth……she can take it…

Yami: It was terrible.

YM: ;_; YOU'RE SO MEAN!!! ::starts sobbing hysterically::

EC: -_-' It's the truth. You're the one that hates lies.

YM: But…but…but…but…WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ::cries more::

Yuugi: O_O!! The room's filling up……help Yami!!

Yami: ::whacks YM on the head, knocking her out and stopping the tears::

Yuugi: YAMI!!! O_O!!

Yami: What?

Yuugi: Now who's gonna write a happy ending?!

Yami: Uh…………-_-'

EC: -_-' Review while we try to wake up sleepy ugly……-_-'


	6. Chappie 6: Look at her arms

YM: ^_^!! I'm like, on a roll with this story or something!! ^_^ I can't stop writing it!!

Yuugi: Why do I have to go to Dragonis-san's house? ::pouts::

EC: 'Cause it goes with the compromised plot.

IK: ^_^!! Isn't it a great idea?

Yuugi: ::scowls in an un-characteristic type way::

IK: O_O… ::backs away, like you would to not startle a rabid animal::

YM: -_-'

Yami: YM doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, no matter how often she tells you she does, just remember; she's delusional. She doesn't know what she's talking about.

YM: HEY!! I REPRESENT THAT!!

Yami: I know. That's why I said it…-_-'

YM: Wait…huh?? Never mind. Don't even try to explain it to me.

Yami: I wasn't going to.

YM: :P

EC: Anyways, we want to give a shout out to the reviewers, few that there were…,

IK: We're lucky to get any……-_-'

EC: Point taken. -_-' So, a big thanx to

IK: 

//

__

Cautiously, Yuugi went through the gate of what was left of a rotting wooden picket fence, which wasn't a whole lot. Even the gate was only half there. Walking up the creaking steps quickly, for fear that they would collapse under the sudden pressure, he glanced at his watch. 12:59. Well, here goes nothing as he goes to knock on the door……

//

The door was opened within a few seconds of his knock Rofaic stood there, looking like her normally menacing self; long hair down, wearing a black turtleneck and black tripp pants with sliver hoops, zippers, chains, and buckles looping around them that held no apparent purpose.

She was holding a glass of what appeared to be apple juice [9] and was smoking what looked like a thin cigarette with no filter [10].

"Hey Mouto-san." she said, not casually, but not hostilely. She stepped aside and let Yuugi pass her, closing the door behind them. Looking around, he was hit with a wave of sights and smells; none being pleasant at all. Her house was more decrepit looking than the outside. The walls in the hallway, which looked like they had previously been white, were now splashed with dull rust red, lackluster yellow, and a few other nauseating colors besides. There were holes in the walls, the mirror was smashed countless times and veined in the same dull brownish red that splattered the wall. The carpeting must have once been a light color, possibly gray or pale green. It was almost impossible to tell though, because there was no large enough space of carpet that was one color to judge. Some of it had been ripped up, but most of it had been stained multi-colors. The wall that was separating the hall way from the family room to the left was half gone, enlarging the door way near the ceiling. Yuugi could just barely make out a dark blue couch that had springs sticking out of one end and the other end was sinking down, getting close to touching the floor.

There was a television on the wall separating the hallway and the family room that was on; Yuugi couldn't see the set itself, but he could see the light from the screen. There were broken bottles all over, some still with alcohol in them. There were lighters next to them, astrune all over the place with packs of cigarettes still holding a few tossed here and there..

Now, for the smell. It was overwhelming! Stuffy and stale, Yuugi almost ran back outside to take a breath. It was sticky and hot in her house, and it amplified 6 smells in particular, which were:

-Cigarette Smoke

-Vomit

-Alcohol

-Something Decaying

-Blood

And the sixth was the strongest, but Yuugi couldn't place it. That is, until a stray cloud of smoke from whatever Rofaic was smoking caught his nose. It was that, whatever it was. He was now certain it wasn't a cigarette [11]. Yuugi almost gagged, but he comtrolled himself. He toed off his shoes and Rofaic gave him a pair of blue guest slippers which looked to be the most in shape things in the house. Slipping them on, he found that they were very fuzzy and warm, which was surprising, but very welcome, and comfortable.

"You want something to drink?" Yuugi turned to her as she offered. He normally would have declined, but it was sooooo incredibly hot out, and he had practically jogged to get there, that he was absolutely parched. He requested quietly,

"Uh, water kudasai, if it's not too much to trouble, Dragonis-san." She nodded and turned walking down the hall and turning to face him when she realized that he simply stood there. Motioning for him to follow her, he compiled, stepping into the kitchen and blinking at the bright light that was on. 

Going to the fridge, she got a Brita™ pitcher that was filled with clear water and she took it to the counter, got a glass from one of the overhead cupboards, filling it ¾ of the way. Returning the jug to the fridge, she grabbed a couple of ice cubes from the freezer and put them in the glass, in turn handing the glass to Yuugi.

Then, she tossed some ice into her short glass and pulled a bottle with a label that read "Galliano" [12] and refilled her glass, taking a sip before topping it off nad putting the bottle back into the cupboard. Then, taking her strange cigarette [13] which was just about burned to nothing, she put it down the drain of the sink and rinsing it down with a splash of grayish looking water from the faucet. 

Turning, drink in hand, she lead Yuugi up the stairs, which creaked and groaned in a loud protest of the weight that they were definitely not used to, nor enjoying. Getting to the top of the stairs, Yuugi almost couldn't see his hand in front of Ihis face. It was almost too dark to see anything. All he could see were a few faint shadows that were probably not furniture [14]. But, the darkness didn't stop the smell. It was hotter up here, and the smells were amplified 4 fold at least Yuugi gagged almost inaudiably, and blanched as Rofaic turned to regard him with her normally stoic gaze. She turned away from him after a second and finished leading the way down the hall, to the last door on the left. Entering, he realized that this must be her room, and he was extremely surprised.

It was about the size of a small walk-in closet, and it was quite roomy for it's size. That's the polite way of saying that there was almost nothing in there. It was painted completely black and there was almost no light, except for the tiny bit that escaped through the heavy blood colored curtain that hung over the only window on the far wall, which was no bigger than a foot wide. The carpeting was a deep gray, and it was pure throughout the entire room - not one stain on it. That's one thing Yuugi noticed right away. Her room was _extremely_ neat compared to the rest of the house. Everything was in good condition, while it wasn't the room of a neat freak, it showed she valued the possessions she owned. In the far right hand corner there was a dilapidated mattress with a small square pillow. One black sheet covered the bed, while on top of it was a black sheet and a thin red and black quilt, that was old and worn, with quite a few holes in it. Next to that was a nightstand performing the feat of standing on only 2 working legs and holding on top of it an old fashioned radio alarm clock type thing, and there were 2 drawers in it. On the floor sat a red lava lamp with a black base, which was the only other source of light he could find in the room, and it wasn't on.

Next to that was an aluminum cart that had a section of red that matched the curtain on the window, which Yuugi now registered as both pieces of the same blood colored sheet. On top of that was a crude incense burner and a few candles, with a lighter in front of them. Then, Yuugi realized, as he registered that Rofaic was closing the door, that he could breathe in here. It smelled……normal! Kind of nice actually. Like, a musty spice. It was a pleasant smell. He assumed it was the incense that she was lighting at the moment on that cart. Next to the cart, crammed in the corner, was a decrepit looking bean bag that was half deflated and quite small. Over it, on the black wall, someone had spray-painted in sloppy handwriting "rejekt korner" in red paint. The only other thing in her room was Rofaic herself, who was currently sitting on the floor and setting her drink on the table next to the radio. Yuugi followed suit, setting his water on the floor next to him and pulling out his math book, a sheet of paper, and a pencil, she swung around next to him, looking at what the small boy could not seem to get the hang of………

~*~*~*~*~

IK: We can't stop here!! Nothin' happened!!

EC: For once, she's right.

YM: -_-' Fine. There is no way I'm winning against both muses, so, I'll continue……-_-

~*~*~*~*~

After a few hours, Yuugi could do these kind of problems with little trouble, which was a vast improvement from not being able to look at the problem without getting a headache. Rofaic proved to be a good teacher. She was more patient than Yuugi would have ever given her credit for, and she had a few ways to explain everything, so Yuugi had an easy time doing the problems. At around 3:30, Yuugi was doing well enough that he could do any problem like this out of the textbook. He was quite proud of himself actually. Then, he blanched as she went into the top drawer of the nightstand like thing next to her "bed" and pulled out a worksheet-looking thing, handing it to him. Looking at it, he went paper white. It was a Trig quiz. And at the top it read "Composer: Moeyasui Shimo" [15]. He assumed that it was either her or another person she knew. Sighing, he sat down and put his name at the top, starting to fill in the quiz. It was harder than the questions in the book, and it threw extra numbers at him that he didn't need, and made him figure out numbers he needed to plug into an equation to get an answer, instead of just giving them to him. In one question, he had to do 5 steps before actually being able to fill in and solve the original equation!

Upon finishing, Rofaic took the test and a red pen, checking his answers. A minute later, she handed it back to him, almost smirking. Looking at the top, a grin broke out on his face. 87!! ^_^!! He had only gotten a few points off for his work here and there, and only one answer wrong!! ^_^!! Resisting the urge to hug Rofaic, he settled for a heartfelt, 

"Thank you so much Rofaic! I can't believe it! I get math!!" This time, she didn't even come close to smirking, she just looked at him impassively and muttered,

"Not a problem Mouto-san. You caught on quickly. I expected to be here for another 45 minutes at least." Yuugi looked at her in disbelief. Had Rofaic just given him a _compliment_!? That was……insane, eccentric, abnormal, bizarre, outlandish, zany, and any other synonym you can think of for crazy!! Maybe she was more like the little angel than he thought she was……

"Anything else you need help with?" came her low monotone. Yuugi shook his head, and she stood, putting out the incense and clicking off the red lava lamp. Picking up her drink, she followed Yuugi out of the room and closed the door behind them as Yuugi went to the stairs, wanting nothing more than to be able to be outside. He hadn't realized how much cooler Rofaic's room was compared to the rest of the house - even the air outside was hotter. In his hurry, he dropped his bookbag and the zipper broke, spilling the contents of the bag on the floor. He bent down and started to pick it up, and felt something run into him. Looking, he saw that it was Rofaic. She must not have seen him crouching on the ground, and she sailed over him and hit the opposite wall, spilling what was left of what was her, possibly 16th glass of alcohol (she had succeeded in downing the entire bottle of Galliano, and had started in on a bottle of scotch) all over her shirt. Cursing slightly, she stood up, holding her head, and pulls off her turtle neck, revealing a black tank top. She then muttered something about ruining her favorite turtleneck with more scotch, but, Yuugi wasn't really paying any attention to her, because he was too busy looking at her arms. They were……mangled. He had expected to see the same thing as the first day of school - well toned arms without a scratch on them. What he saw was completely different. Her right arm was black, and purple, and blue, and a deathly pale white in contrast with the rest of her un-naturally pale skin. Her left, on the other hand, was pinkish tan, as if it was extremely hot, and a few spots were anywhere from orange to cherry red with burns. And the only thing he could think of was the little violet tenshi………

TBC………

~.oO@Oo.~

Footnotes: (I keep forgetting to do these thrice-be-damned things! -_-' These are the ones from last chapter and this one -_-')

1.) Sate - Well

2.) Wakarimashita - Alright

3.) Tori Street - It's not Jouno's real street, 'cause I don't know what it is…-_-'

4.) The Mists of Avalon - This has got to be one of _the_ best books in the world! ^_^

5.) 1-800-826-7473 - It's 1-800-Vampire. Can you tell I have no life? Yeah. -_-'

6.) Tenshi - Angel

7.) Akurei - Demon

8.) Ja'aku - Wicked/Evil ^_^

9.) That ain't apple juice Yuugi. Which do you think it is, Scotch or Bourbon? ^_^

10.) If you don't know what this is, you're more sheltered than Yuugi…^^;;

11.) Go Yuugi! He's not an idiot!! ^_^!! Can you say Marijuana? ^^;;;

12.) Galliano - This shit is mad expensive, but it's the greatest drink there is!! Straight on the rocks baby! ^_^

13.) He still doesn't know what she's smoking……-_-' has he never heard of a joint before? -_-'

14.) Meaning that it's probably a rat…or a roach…or at least, that's what he thinks. -_-'

15.) Moeyasui Shimo - Rofaic's Nickname from Caiiro. It's Flaming Frost, in Japanese ^_^

~.oO@Oo.~

YM: There. _Now_ can I call it quits?

IK: I guess, but it was still really short.

EC: yeah. We'll have to get a new chapter up soon.

YM: -_-'

IK: R&R. Tell us what you think about Rofaic!! ^_^!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chappie 7: A fight and a clue

YM: ^_^!! I'm back!! 5 Reviews have been received!!

EC: -_-' Why did you have to give her 5 reviews…?

IK: Maybe for some strange, unexplainable reason they like this fic?

EC: -_-? How could they possibly-?

YM: Kena, I think you're right about the kick-thing, unless all of the reviewers are lying to me about how not-so-terrible this fic is…I still think it sucks, but hey…keep arguing with me! ^_^ And, I'm sorry that I leave off at good parts………I hate cliffies myself, but, then, I have no idea why I write them……^^;;

IK: -_-'

YM: YAMI!!! ^_^

Yami: -_-' Yami Megami doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the associated characters, places, things, etc.

EC: Thank the gods, or we'd all be in very big trouble……-_-'

YM: :P Oh, Yami's Aibou? I know, I feel bad about writing the nightmares in, but……My muses insist, so……^^;; Yeah. I just, *don't* argue with them…

IK: Damn right you don't…

YM: Oh, and Lemon? I'm sorry if you're "confuzzled" ( I like that word!! ^_^). You'll have to ask Evile Child and Inkantohan Kalag, but I think Rofaic's supposed to be confusing… ^^;;; I'm glad you liked "Late Night Research" ^_^!!

EC: I swear, all of you authors are hopped up on something that impairs your judgment or something similar……

YM: :P You're mean!!

EC: ::glares::

YM: Eeeep!! I'm typing, I'm typing!!

Darkness Rising: Chapter 7

//

__

They were……mangled. He had expected to see the same thing as the first day of school - well toned arms without a scratch on them. What he saw was completely different. Her right arm was black, and purple, and blue, and a deathly pale white in contrast with the rest of her un-naturally pale skin. Her left, on the other hand, was pinkish tan, as if it was extremely hot, and a few spots were anywhere from orange to cherry red with burns. And the only thing he could think of was the little violet tenshi………

//

Yuugi then realized that he was staring, and getting a very icy cold death glare from one none-too-happy violet-haired girl. Yuugi averted his gaze quickly. He didn't think it would be wise to make Rofaic angry, and so, questioning her wouldn't be the smartest thing that he could do.

"Uh……Arigato, honto [1]. You really helped me out Dragonis-san." said Yuugi in a small voice, picking up his book bag and scooting out the door.

"Hey, Mouto." came a calm voice from behind him. Turning around, Yuugi saw Rofaic leaning against the open doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, not looking at him, but straight ahead of her, at the opposite post of the doorframe. Still not turning, she said,

"Any time." and closed the door after re-entering the house………

Yami's POV

_It's driving me insane!! Why can't I figure out why Dragonis-san seems so familiar?_ I thought for the hundred-millionth time. It was so familiar to me…the deaths of those people. I can remember vaguely a time when that happened in Egypt; strangely cold blueish marks on a body that's fuzzy, and unfathomable, and deep red streaks on another, equally as indecipherable as the other. And, a warning. Beware of the wrath of fire and ice; and, something about the shadow realm. Then, as soon as I almost figure something else out, it blocks off completely and I'm left with nothing. It was frustrating, and I was getting a headache from working at it for so long.

Looking down at Yuugi, who was sleeping next to me, I smiled gently as I saw that he was not having a nightmare. This was a good sign. He had been having them every night for I don't know how long, and I still had no idea what they were about. I hated that, but, because he asked me not to look, I can only comfort him when he wakes, which is usually by screaming out in anguish. It hurts me more than a physical blow to watch this happen night after night, but I will respect my aibou's wishes and not find out of my own accord what is going on inside his innocent mind to torment him so. Though, tonight, it didn't seem as bad as it usually did………

Yuugi's Dream ^_^

Looking around, the confused hikari was, well……_confused_. It wasn't dark like normal; no, it was light enough to actually see his surroundings. Everything had a light lavenderish white tint, and he wasn't afraid at all. Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary in this room; it was just 4 walls, a ceiling and a floor, and that was all.

_What is going on? Does this mean that she is going to leave me alone now?_ thought Yuugi as he stood up, still slightly confused as to how he got here, in this very assuring place. For some reason, he wasn't afraid at all; he was actually feeling very content. Almost as much as when he was snuggled with Yami (A/N: ^_^ Awwwww!! How kawaii!! ^_^). Then, a voice sounded from behind him.

"I-I brought you here, instead of letting her take you away. I-I didn't want her to torment you anymore than she already had." it was the soft silvery tone of a bell, but a gentler pitch, like that of a flute. Turning around, Yuugi was almost surprised to see the little violet angel sitting on the ground behind him, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"You did? How? Who are you? And where exactly is 'here'?" asked Yuugi, walking over to her and sat in front of her. She nodded and said,

"Yes, I brought you here. It's a place that I created as a sort of, safe haven, from Moeyasui Shimo. As for me, I am just, a friend trying to help." Yuugi decided not to pry with the name. He was grateful for this girl's help; he didn't want to make her irate. Instead, he asked,

"Why are you trying to help-wait a second. Did you say Moeyasui Shimo?" he realized. This time, violet eyes shown with a slight confusion as the little one nodded slightly. Yuugi blinked as he remembered that the name of the composer on the test Rofaic had given him; it was Moeyasui Shimo unless his name wasn't Yuugi Motou. Did this mean that the person in his nightmares knew Rofaic? Or even more frightening, _was_ Rofaic?

"Y-you know, _Rofaic_? _Dragonis_?" squeaked the little girl. The reason that Yuugi thought of her as little, even when he himself was small in stature, was because she looked to be about 7 years old, and to be very small for her age. Yuugi looked at her suspiciously for a second before replying,

"Yes, I know Dragonis-san. But, how did you know that?" The little angle seemed to not realize that Yuugi had done anything but acknowledge his connection with the stoic new-girl……… (A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't give too much else away here…-_-' Muse's orders…^^;;)

Blinking awake, Yuugi was surprised to see that it was already 6:30, and his alarm would go off in 5 minutes. Looking up at his dark half, he snuggled closer, deciding that 5 minutes to wake up was fine with him.

Why had the girl been so surprised that he had known Rofaic? It really shouldn't have been that surprising, right? And, how did the girl know about Dragonis-san anyway?

Then, it dawned on Yuugi; he never asked for her name, so he had no idea what to refer to her as, except, 'the girl'. Then, just as Yami blinked and opened his eyes, a small voice, just a slight whisper, poked into his ear, saying, _Like I said, I am simply a friend; but if you insist on calling me something, call me this: Laurëa._ And then, the presence was gone. 

Ready to slip back in to the arms of sleep, Yuugi realized that actually it was a Sunday, and so he really *could* go back to sleep and not be penalized for it later. Snuggling into his darker half's embrace, he was about to drift off when, unsurprisingly, the alarm clock went off, completely shocking Yuugi awake with no chance of him going back to sleep.

Sighing, the violet-eyed boy slipped away from Yami and turned off the alarm.……

Next Day - At school……

Rofaic was there, and she finally had a school uniform. Although, somehow, she had gotten it in shades of gray, black, and white, though Yuugi had no idea how. And, what shocked Yuugi into a stare for almost a full minute were her arms, which were currently bare because of the short sleeves of the white t-shirt she wore. They were clear and pale as they had been on the first day of school; not a scratch or blemish of any sort on them. But, on Saturday, there hadn't been a clear spot on them! One arm was fully burns and blood, while the other was frozen black and blue and every color in between! Something was definitely and foully up………

It was the end of the day, and he had no idea how to find out what had happened to her arms short of asking her, and he most definitely couldn't; she would have probably quite angrily reprimanded him for it. It was all so……confusing.

Locking his locker, he walked down the stairs and outside to see Rofaic, leaning on the chain link fence that surrounded the construction site on school grounds, (a new auditorium was being built), she was getting yelled at by a security guard for smoking a cigarette. She seemed to not be paying attention to them; just looked past their shoulder at the brick wall of the school across from her. Yuugi watched as the security guard stopped yelling at her and appeared to be waiting for a reply from her. After a second, Rofaic turned her purple gaze on the security guard and fixed her with a hard glare, flicking ashes off of the cigarette to one side. Then, she took a long drag on it and blew the cloud of carbon monoxide directly in the guard's face. The guard started screaming at Rofaic, who still seemed to take no notice of her, but instead just took another drag. Then, deciding that she was finished, turned her back on Dawn [1], for that was her name, and flicked her cigarette onto the ground behind her. Or at least, Yuugi thought it was supposed to go on the ground, but what happened was it landed on the security woman's shoe, smoldering side down, and he assumed begin burn a hole in it, because she started jumping up and down and whacking at her shoe. Then, she yelled after Rofaic, who was simply stalking off, not paying any attention………

……And she ran straight into Seto Kaiba, who was going the opposite direction she was. He stumbled back and she simply kept on walking. Yuugi was close enough now to hear Kaiba yell,

"Watch where you're going you dumb fucking gothic bitch." Rofaic turned around in a casual manner and said in a calm, icy tone,

"Don't you think that resulting to name calling to try and make me react to your simplicity is a little on the childish side?" And with that, turned her back on him as well, not at all expecting an answer. Kaiba, however, was not to happy at being called childish, if not in so many words. Kaiba replied in an equally as icy tone,

"If you weren't a girl, I would make you eat your words." At this point, Jou, Honda, and Ryou had caught up with Yuugi and were watching this exchange. They were all surprised (and in Jou's case, amused) when Rofaic turned around, dropping her bookbag to the ground and stalking back to Kaiba, a harsh glare searing, and said,

"Don't let that stop you, oh powerful and almighty CEO, as if a title gives you any backbone or strength." At this, Kaiba bristled. She had him. Dropping his briefcase to the ground next to him, he said,

"Fine. You want to fight with me, let's fight." Then, Rofaic, ever the strange one, took off her uniform jacket and tossed it lightly on top of the 8 ft chain link fence and slipped off her shoes, standing in her normally straight stance, giving him a "come and get me" look. Not surprisingly, Kaiba was the first to make a move. Going to punch the violet haired girl, he was caught off guard as she blocked his arm up and pivoted so her back was toward him, throwing him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing more than 5 lbs. Kaiba though, was not so easily beaten. Instead of hitting the ground, the CEO pushed off of his left hand and stood, lunging at the girl again, who's back was now toward him. As he came closer to her, she kicked out with one foot, almost hitting Kaiba's abdomen. Catching the toes of her downward-pointing foot, he pulled her towards himself, making an attempt at her head. Spinning at the last moment and blocking with her right arm, she lifted her left leg up for only a second and kicked Kaiba's ankle, making his grip on her foot loosen so that she could stand straight.

Then, going forward a little, it seemed Rofaic went on the offensive as she stuck a leg behind him and pushed the little groove above his collar bone in, making him gag and fall backwards. Recovering as soon as she let go, not bringing him down all the way, Kaiba pulled into a tight back-flip and landed in a defensive stance. Though, when he landed, Rofaic wasn't in front of him anymore. Tapping him on the shoulder, the CEO anticipated a punch to the face, and so blocked. What Rofaic did instead was a round-house kick that literally knocked the wind out of Kaiba, and those who were close enough, (as there was a large crowd of people gathered), could swear they heard a sharp _crack_! Taking her leg down as Kaiba doubled over, she started to walk past him, and then stopped, patted him on the back lightly, and said,

"You'll be lucky if you can survive that without going to the hospital." and with that, she walked to the student parking lot, probably to pick up her motorcycle. As she passed some people cheered, some people scowled and yelled obscenities (mostly the fan club of girls that followed Kaiba from a distance). Most of them though, just stared at her. And, as Yuugi looked more carefully at her as she gathered her things, he could tell her adrenaline was running on high as she carefully controlled her breathing, but that's not what he stared at. For the faintest of minutes, Yuugi was positive he saw a glow surrounding Rofaic. A red glow, mixed with swirls of a pale, icy blue, and, looking at Kaiba's stomach as the CEO stood in a very painful looking manner, his stomach had an imprint that looked like the width of Dragonis-san's leg, and it was burned there, wild blemishes making boils on the skin. But, mixed throughout the burns were spots of a deep blueish purple, sometimes darkening to a sickly, dead black, as if frozen………

YM: ^_^ How was that?

EC: O_O!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF THE PLOT YOU JUST GAVE AWAY!!??

YM: ^^;; uh…a little?

EC: Well, yeah……but……so?! YOU GAVE AWAY A PORTION OF THE PLOT!!

YM: It's called a cliff hanger. And it's not really what they all think it is anyway, so, that just makes it all the more fun!!

IK: -_-' For once, I think you might actually have a point that makes some sense……-_-

YM: ^_^!! R&R to find out what's up with Rofaic-san!!! ^_^!!

Footnotes:

[1] Arigato honto - Thank you, really.

[2] - Dawn is a bitchy security guard at my school… -_-' I'd _love_ to do that to her!! ^_^


	8. Chappie 8: The Club

YM: I'm back with another chappie!!

EC: -_-'

Yami: Great.

YM: :P

EC: Three-year-old.

YM: Meany!

EC: Three-year-old _who can't write_.

YM: ::sniff sniff:: You're so mean!! ::starts bawling::

EC: Yami? Disclaimer?

Yami: -_-' Yami Megami doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's affiliated objects, places, or characters; however, she does own Rofaic Dragonis, her OC.

Rofaic: What about me? ::glares::

EC: -_-'

Rofaic: ::looks at crying Yami Megami:: Stop crying, you goddamn wuss. ::whacks YM::

YM: ::sniff sniff::

Rofaic: ::glares::

YM: O_O I'll write, I'LL WRITE!! DUN HURT ME!!

Chapter 8: The club

//

__

"You'll be lucky if you can survive that without going to the hospital." and with that, she walked to the student parking lot, probably to pick up her motorcycle. As she passed some people cheered, some people scowled and yelled obscenities (mostly the fan club of girls that followed Kaiba from a distance). Most of them though, just stared at her. And, as Yuugi looked more carefully at her as she gathered her things, he could tell her adrenaline was running on high as she carefully controlled her breathing, but that's not what he stared at. For the faintest of minutes, Yuugi was positive he saw a glow surrounding Rofaic. A red glow, mixed with swirls of a pale, icy blue, and, looking at Kaiba's stomach as the CEO stood in a very painful looking manner, his stomach had an imprint that looked like the width of Dragonis-san's leg, and it was burned there, wild blemishes making boils on the skin. But, mixed throughout the burns were spots of a deep blueish purple, sometimes darkening to a sickly, dead black, as if frozen………

//

Yuugi heard the motorcycle take off down the road, and less than a minutes later, an ambulance came and picked up Kaiba, who looked like he had cone into shock. Turning, after he made sure that the older Kaiba brother was safely inside the medicinal vehicle, because that was just the frighteningly nice way the tri-colored haired boy was, then, and only then, did Yuugi follow his friends on their normal walk home.

The hikari, in truth, was extremely baffled. What had just happened to Kaiba? Obviously the CEO had gotten into a fight, but when Rofaic kicked him? What in the world……what _had_ she done to him exactly….?

-2 hours later-

Sitting at the kitchen table, Yuugi did his homework, television on channel 217 for his favorite show, when suddenly, a female voice came on,

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. We have a late-breaking report on the fire and ice epidemic. I'm here, on scene, at Domino City General Hospita, where multi-billionaire CEO Seto Kaiba has been rushed because of injuries sustained directly after school hours to his lower abdominal area. The 17-year-old has three broken ribs, but that isn't the topic of interest today. Along with internal injuries, Mr. Kaiba has also suffered some external ones as well. The length of his lower abdomen, where the 3 ribs were broken, there is about a six inch wide strip of flesh that seems to have been burned off by about three layers. But, even that's not the strangest part. In spots throughout the burn, there were patches of what doctors diagnosed as actual frostbite! Mr. Kaiba, however, will give no information as to who inflicted these injuries, and nor will any statement be released at this time. Sorry for the inconvenience, and now, back to your regularly scheduled program." Before Yuugi even had time to react, the phone rang, momentarily jolting him from the shocking news. Picking up the receiver, he answered,

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey Yug! Me, Honda, Ryou, and Mai were wondering if you wanted to go to Demon's with us around 8, it being a holiday night with no school tomorrow and all." That's right! Yuugi had forgotten; there were parent teacher conferences, so there were no classes in the high school. Why not? The last time Jou and Honda went to Demon's Hell, he had skipped. What excuse did he have now?

"Alright Jou. I'll go with you guys. I've really no reason not to; most of my homework is done, save half of my math." he replied after a second.

"Great! We'll be by your house around quarter to 8?" asked the blonde. You could practically hear the smile in his friend's voice. Yuugi agreed and hung up. Finishing the last two math problems he had to do in an easy half hour, (they were advanced trig), he went upstairs, popping a random CD in the player and cranking it up.

As Disturbed© came on over the loudspeakers, he dressed for the club……

-2 hours 20 minutes anon-

Yuugi looked at himself in the mirror. _Not bad I suppose, _he thought.

//_I'd say you did *quite* well, aibou_.//

The comment made the pale boy blush a blazing pink. Yami appeared behind Yuugi and looked at his light appreciatively. Yuugi wore a tight dark violet leather tank top with two strips "ripped" off of the abdomen and upper torso, giving the hikari an unkempt look and accentuating his light violet eyes. Tight leather pants hung low on slim hips, clinging to every subtle, tantalizingly perfect curve it met on Yuugi's legs. The puzzle hung around Yuugi's neck on a new chain that was gold in color with the same tough links as the silver one, resting just above the boy's exposed naval. A dark violet leather buckle that matched his shirt was fastened around Yuugi's neck, and two black ones were fastened just below each shoulder, bringing attention to lightly toned arms. His hair had donned gel, making the gold bangs that framed his face almost curl into ringlets it was so wavy, which accentuated the gentle curves of the small one's face. Thick black eyeliner in a design that made Yami think of his ancient Egyptian home framed violet orbs, making them stand out more against pallid features. Silver glitter completed the ensemble, making the hikari shimmer lightly in a sort of spectral light. Needless to say, by the time Yami was done assessing his other half, he found it quite difficult to breathe.

Twenty five minutes later, a car horn beeped outside, and Yuugi and Yami were off……

-5 more minutes-

Getting out of the car after Honda parked, Yuugi saw the outfits the rest of them were wearing, and he decided that compared to his friends, his outfit was modest.

Mai wore a short black pleather skirt that stopped less than halfway between her knee and waist, showing off the tops of her black fishnets and spiked leather garters. Her spike-heel shoes were studded around the ankle strap with silver spikes about an inch and a half long, and they made her about 5" taller than normal. Her black and purple pleather corset-like shirt laced up some of the way and was held up by two thin spaghetti straps, showing off more cleavage than usual, lacing up with thin black chords. A leather collar with a purple butterfly in the middle was snapped around her neck; the butterfly was a dark purple, edged in black and edged with black spikes. Her hair was bone straight, instead of its normal wave, and it was pulled up in a bun with spikes sticking out that were about 3 inches long each. Her hair had also donned a few light lilac colored streaks that made it quite interesting to look at. Her make up was different today; blood red lipstick and thick black lip liner on her mouth, and on her eyes was thick purple shadow and dark purple liner, bringing out her eyes [1]. To top off the ensemble, she had a knee length black cape on that made her look downright scary.

Jou wore something even more outrageous, in Yuugi's understated opinion. Starting at the bottom, Jou wore platform boots, but they were miss-matched; the heels were the same height, but one was a black combat boot while one was a red leather low top shoe with a purple platform. His pants were black leather; one side was full length and very baggy, dragging on the ground over the combat boot while the other side was tight to his slim thigh and ripped off just above his knee, showing off imperfect fishnets. His shirt was skimpy blood red leather, one side a tank top while the other was a very low cut that missed his shoulder and showed off a large expanse of pale skin. Over that was a leather strap that went around his body just below his under arms and connected to a silver ring in the front. Also ranging from that were two straps that went up and over his shoulders, connecting to a ring that was hooked on the back of his pants, and a third strip in the center of the last two connected to a spiked leather collar around the blonde's neck. In the center of the collar was a silver hoop that was connected to a silver chain, almost what one could call a dog collar and leash (A/N: ^_^) On the arm that didn't have the tank top strap over it, there was a black leather arm-warmer that spanned from his wrist to just a few inches above his elbow, and on it were places that had been ripped/cut and then stitched with silver X's to hold them closed. There was also a silver handcuff around that wrist that had a chain dangling from it that seemed to have been broken off of the other cuff, which circled Jou's other wrist, going over the imperfect fishnetting that served as a sleeve for that arm. Now, back to the shirt. The red leather had two holes in it, and each one had three thick silver safety pins "closing" the hole so that the shirt was still wearable. Down the center diagonally from the top right to the lower left was a row of black stitching that really served no purpose, besides dividing the shirt in half. In purple lettering, there were two words scribbled in what almost looked like marker. In the left hand corner, near the shoulder below the tank top strap was the word "Love", written diagonally along the stitching, and on the bottom right hand corner underneath and parallel to the stitching was "Fuck". In affect, the message the shirt gave off to Yuugi was "Fuck Love". The blonde's normally messy hair was combed down and gelled straight, spiking at the bottom and at the top covered by what Yuugi could only describe as a black "police hat" with a silvery gray rim. On it, scribbled in red lettering the same style as on his shirt, it read "Fuck Toy", and the brim was lined with six metallic red spikes across the front, and that sat at an angle to the right. A few spikes of blonde hair were fixed across his left eye, partially obscuring it from view; these spikes were tipped in black. The eye that was partially covered had red eye shadow lining the lid darkly, giving the effect of bloodshot/crying eyes, while the other one was lined darkly in black eyeliner and shadowed heavily with blue/black, making that eye seem dark and haunted. All in all, Jou looked outrageously freaky [2].

It seemed that even Ryou had a remarkably showy outfit on; no doubt picked out by Bakura. The albino boy had on a black and white boot on his left foot and a white and purple boot on the other, each with a two inch heel. He had a black leather belt that was hooked to two bondage strips lined with spikes. Those went down his legs and over the dark green jeans he had on and connected with two gray bells which fell from his knees to the ground, almost completely covering the boots. In the center of the belt was an outsized silver skull, etched in black with crossbones behind it. A black wrap came around the front in a "skirt" looking piece that was held open in the front and edged in red silk. The other hikari's tight mid-rift showed from underneath the translucent black shirt he wore. It was a t-shirt, and zigzagging back and forth across it were silver stitches, which held it together, because there was a monstrous rip running through it. There was a coat over the shirt though; it was black on one side until it came to the left sleeve, which was black and white striped, and the entire thing was edged in purple, and studded with gold colored spikes. Three purple leather straps held it closed loosely, and they were also lined in gold spikes that were about 2 inches long. A black tie hung loosely around his slim neck, and Yuugi noticed that there was also a black glove on his left arm underneath the coat. Ryou's hair was slightly different also; instead of it being it's normal down and _white_, it was spiked in the front and dyed purple with dark green streaks. The back was pulled up into a high ponytail, which also was spiked at the ends and the spikes were streaked purple and green. On top was a black caddy hat, which almost seemed too big for the albino. Drawn on his face with black and green eyeliner were swirls that came off of his heavily accentuated eyes, and there was evidence of purple shadow above his eyes. Lastly, to top off this highly……_different_ outfit, were 3 gold earrings that were huge hoops in one of his ears. Ryou looked just about as freeked up as Jou, and for the normally shy and quiet boy, this was quite a change. [3].

Possibly the most restrained of all 4 of them was Honda. Surprisingly, his outfit wasn't completely brown! (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist; it's like, all he ever wears!) In fact, it was mostly army green. He was also wearing matching shoes! (A/N: ^_^) They were army green colored boots with paler heels that were about an inch high. His pants were army green jeans with bells at the bottom that striped cranberry red, covering most of his boots. There was a hole in his left knee, and on the right there was a dirty white patch that covered what was probably a hole at one point. There was a purple patch on his left leg above the hole, and on the right, up higher than the white patch, was a salmon pink strip that was probably, you guessed it, another patch. His belt was black leather with a silver pocket watch hanging off of the left side, not really doing anything but "enhancing the look", as Honda put it when Yuugi asked. His shirt which showed about two inches of his midriff, was mostly army green in color, but his left sleeve changed completely, as if at one time having been like the low cut side of Jou's shirt, and instead, a black and white striped sleeve, which went to the elbow and "ripped" off, the frayed part about 2 inches at the end of the sleeve. The other sleeve was army green, and it went full length down his arm and belled out, obscuring his right hand from view. Starting on his left over and down slightly from his under arm were 3 strips of black leather. The top one went over his shoulder and around the back, hooking back on a silver loop that connected to his shirt opposite the one on the front, the middle one went over his right arm, hooking in the same place, and the bottom one went in a straight line around him, omitting his arm and going tight against his body. He also had a black spike collar around his neck and it had a chain coming off of it with a loop at the end; kind of the opposite of Jouno's [4]. His hair was up in it's normal style; the only difference was that on his head was a green "police hat", again like Jou's, only no spikes and it's rimmed in……BROWN. (A/N: Well, he had to have _something_ brown on him for god's sake!! ^_^ He wouldn't be Honda without it! ^_^) Topping it off was a pair of round black sunglasses, which obscured his eyes quite well. Like Yuugi thought, he was definitely the most normal looking of the group. [5]

Walking up to the club, the first thing Yuugi did was see the flashing orange fire and the black lettering which glared out at the streets, reading "Demon's Hell"; the last "l" on the word "Hell" was like a pointed tail and underlined the club name. The second thing he did was groan at the line; it went out the door and wrapped around the building. How in the world were they going to get in there?! Then, Jou surprised Yuugi. He went up to one of the bouncers and handed him something. He took it, looked at Jou, and then smiled and moved to the side, opening the red velvet rope with a flare as they entered the club. 

The first three things Yuugi smelled when they entered were sweat, sex, and alcohol. The mass of bodies under the black light writhed to the beat, bumping and grinding in an endlessly hypnotic rhythm, all in time with the song playing, which Yuugi identified as Disturbed's "Meaning of Life" [6]. Twisting and turning, they made it to one of the corners of the club, where there was mostly no one sitting unless they were making out in the shadows…or doing more…Yuugi blushed and averted his eyes. Jou went to the bar and grabbed ……something. It looked like a set of test tube beakers in a wooden holder. There was neon colored liquid in each one; some yellow, some orange, some pink, some green, and some blue. Jou picked one up, holding it out to Honda, and one to Mai, and then, took a yellow one and said,

"These're chem shots Yug. Dun take too many though; they dun feel like much more than water…….for 'bout 20 minutes. Then, it'll have ya fallin' on yur ass and pukin' yur brains out. Trus' me. I know from experience." Then, he downed it in a mouthful. Picking up a green one, Yuugi looked at it for a second. It was kind of thick, but still a drink. Swirling it around, he thought, _What harm could one do?_

//_Be careful aibou. You're not supposed to drink at all you know._//

/_I know Yami. I'll only drink one or two._/

//_Alright aibou. That's fine._//

Then, with his dark half's consent, he downed the entire thing in a gulp………

-1 hour, 15 chem shots later-

Yuugi was looking around at the bar with a slightly high look on his face. The neon strobe lights were making pretty designs on the walls, and it sure was fun floating up here. Where _is_ here, anyway? _Those things look pretty too,_ thought Yuugi, reaching for another shot. After several unsuccessful tries, he retrieved one of the three pink ones that he saw. Staring at it for a second, he downed the mouthful of liquid quickly, spilling not a drop despite his "drunken" (A/N: No pun intended ^_^) state.

//_Aibou, are you alright?_//

/_Huh? Heeeeellllloooooooo??? ::mental giggle::_/

//_Aibou?_//

/_What's an aibou? ::mental giggle::_/

//_-_-' I'm coming out Aibou. You're too intoxicated to form coherent thoughts._//

/_Lookey all the pretty colors……_/

Yami took control of the body from the inebriated boy. Looking around, he saw through the dark of the club with ease, which isn't surprising, because he's a creature of the night himself. Scanning the room, he found no one of real coherency besides the bar tender, the bouncers, and no more than 12 people, and that was stretching it. Standing up, his intent was on stretching, because this body had developed a cramp from sitting in one place for so long. When he stood though, he saw a flash of violet colored hair. Intrigued, he stood up on his toes and saw over the heads of the people there. It was, surprisingly, Dragonis-san. Yami was going to sit back down, uninterested, when he saw someone dragging the pale girl into the unisex bathroom. Now, this didn't register as morally correct to Yami, and so, he stood and made his way over, intent on finding out what was up. 

Twisting through the writhing mass of bodies, he was groped more than once, and every single time, he smacked the hand doing it hard enough to bruise, saying "Get the hell off" without ever opening his mouth. Finally making it over to the other side of the room without killing anyone, he entered the bathroom. He was now in a black upholstered waiting/common room, and he was about to go through the other door, when he heard voices. Standing behind the black vented door, he kept his breathing low, he stood to the side, listening.

"I don't care you stupid little wuss-bitch. You're going to go and win that prize no matter what."

"But, Ro. My leg. It's-."

"I don't give a flying fuck about your goddamn leg, and if you don't stop telling me that you think it's messed up, then I'll mess it up myself."

"No, don't do that. I-I'll-"

"Then you know what? Stop being a little bitch-baby and win that goddamn prize."

"You don't understand Ro. Kori and Hi-."

"Like I said, I don't give a flying fuck. You're going to go up there and win that $100 prize so that I can buy a new pair of jeans. You got it. Don't fuck with me; five against one are not good odds."

"But really. I mean it. Kori and Hi are-."

There's a slapping sound heard, followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

"Shut the fuck up. Let out Moeyasui Shimo out then. She'll do it no questions asked."

"You know I can't sis. She's too-."

"Then shut the fuck up, and be out on that goddamn stage in 10 minutes, or I'll let her out for you." With that, someone turned on heel and came towards the door. Yami jumped back quickly, landing silently in the shadowy corner and crouching down behind a chair, so he wouldn't be seen. Someone exited into the room Yami was in, and the light from the bathroom beyond lit their features enough that was able to Yami see them.

She wore knee high black combat boots that laced up, and black and white striped stockings. Her short skirt had an animal print on a black background that looked somewhat like a jaguar's fur in the front and back, and the sides were made of black fishnet. She wore a gray t-shirt that had a thick belt going around the front that was the same tanish color as the animal print on the skirt. The shirt underneath was modest; it covered her midriff and had a dark tanish colored rope going around it and tying in the front underneath where the t-shirt ended and near the bottom of the shirt underneath. The long-sleeved shirt underneath was dark green and the sleeves belled out, but fastened at the wrists with the same kind of rope that tied the bottom, letting only an inch of fray touch her hands, on which she wore a few rings; plain gold on one and gold with emeralds in them on the other. Around her neck was a pendant that was a gold and emerald heart shaped yin-yang on a black chord. Her black hair was pulled up into spiked pigtails, and the left had green stripes in it, while the right spiked tail had yellow stripes in it. On her dark skin, (she looked African American), green eyeliner stood out very well, and gold glitter stood out on her cheeks. [7] The last thing Yami noticed with a slight start, was that she had one green eye, and one gold eye, which were currently glaring back towards the open door to the bathroom. Then, a voice came from the bathroom.

"Roceaa -." The girl turned, eyes wild, and proceeded to raise a hand and slap the other person, who Yami couldn't see, and yell,

"Don't ever call me by my name, you stupid fucking little whore. Slaves do not refer to their masters by anything other than that; you're lucky I let the nickname 'Ro' slide." and with that, she stormed out. Then, the other person took a half a step forward, and from where was Yami sitting, he could see just barely what they were wearing.

He could see a pair of black boots with a perhaps 3" heel, that was cut off by a pair of tight black jeans with silver spikes traveling up the side, and rips randomly appearing here and there, closed with safety pins. They stopped low and showed off a pale midriff that had a silver skull belly button ring in it that had one red eye and one pale blue eye. Around the waist was a strange sort of belt. It was a triple row of spikes, but in the middle, where it was supposed to buckle, there were three inverted pentagons of silver that came down to just between the knee and leg. It reminded Yami of old-age warrior armor. Next, Yami saw a pale white, finely muscled arm that had a fingerless black glove covering the bottom half of it, until just above the elbow. Above that was a silver arm wrap that had the shape of a snake. It twisted up her arm thrice sinisterly with one gleaming ruby eye and one pale topaz blue eye. There was a tight leather tank top on this person, and around their neck was a silver ankh on a black chord, and on it were ornate, thin designs that were etched in purple. Black henna patterns swirled around the chest, shoulder, and arms and up the neck. Around the thin, pale neck, was a thick leather dog collar with one row of huge spikes; their diameters had to have been ¾ of an inch at least, and they were probably 3 inches long. Then, a spill of violet-purple hair fell over the opposite side of the neck and hung low on the body; probably to at least the hips. The pale, slightly pointed exposed ear was rowed with earrings; most silver, some purple, others red or blue. On the center, on that little bit of cartilage that connects to the head in the center of the ear, there was an ankh that had a purple center. Lips were ringed with black, and filled in with a lilac color that was grayish in itself. The eyes were ringed with black eyeliner, which swirled down into something that resembled a teardrop. There was black shadow on the eyes which was mixed with purple gradually until the black had faded out completely and there was only purple, which was near the fine curve of a mauve colored eyebrow. [8] The last thing Yami saw were dark purple eyes before the person went, picked up a leather jacked from the opposite couch, and left.

__

Rofaic? What was *that* all about?………

TBC………

YM: There you go!! Another chapter!!

EC: You give away too much dammit.

YM: :P Who is Roceaa? Why is she roughing up Rofaic? Who is Laurëa? Who is Moeyasui Shimo? Are you as confused as I am? You should be. -_-'

EC: Well, if they wanna know, they can review dammit.

YM: -_-' Like she said, review please.

EC: That is not what I said!

YM: -_-'

Footnotes:

1 - Does anyone know what color Mai's eyes are? I thought they were purple…but…I think I could be wrong…^^;;

2 - I got this from my Kiss Doll game; the outfit at least. I took it from a couple different people, except for the make up and hairstyle. ^_^

3 - Another one taken mostly from a Kiss Doll. It's a boy called "Zero's Nightmare", but I can't for the life of me remember where I got it from……^^;; Very different for Ryou, ne? ^_^

4 - My nickname for Jounouchi ^_^ Jouno!! ^_^

5 - This one came from "Zero" also. That's probably my favorite kiss doll ^_^

6 - I love this song. Disturbed is the ruler of the music world!

7 - I got this one from another kiss doll ^_^ It was called Dujour, and, again, I don't know where it came from…-_-' I really should start writing this down, huh? ^^;;;

8 - This one came from 2 different Kiss Dolls; Burma and Death, and again; I dun know where I got 'em from……^^;;


	9. Chappie 9: Murders Explained

YH: Yeah, ok, so I was looking over the backups on 'Darkness Rising' so that I could rewrite chapter 10, and I noticed that chapter nine had the lowest word count of all, not counting the prologue.

EC: You mean _I_ noticed ... --'

YH: :-P Anyway, I skimmed back over it, and I felt extremely guilty when I noticed that more than half of the chapter was lyrics anyway, so ... I decided to re-write this one as well!!

EC: You mean _I_ threatened you with bodyily harm to your entire plushie collection unless you did :: we see EC with an entire mass of plusies roped to a crane and being held over a huge fire pit::

YH: AIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!! OO!!! DON'T DO IT EVILE!!! I'm writing, I'M WRITING!!! I SWEAR!!! ::types frantically::

Chapter 9: Moeyasui Shimo

_Rofaic? What was that all about?………_

Following her out of the bathroom, Yami looked for her in the crowd, but couldn't see her anywhere. Finally opting to sit down rather than risk death and groping in that crowd, he just collapsed back into the seat that he had originally been in. Looking around, he saw that Honda was on the verge of becoming drunk and was flirting with the female bar tender, Mai was making out with some brunette in the corner 1, and Jou was nowhere to be seen. 2. Then, someone came out on the stage and said,

"It's karaoke night here in hell, and ya'll know what that means, right?" The entire crowd, or at least, the people who hadn't passed out from alcohol poisoning, yelled "Hell yeah!" in response. This was most likely a normal exchange; Yami simply sat and watched in a very uninterested manner as the MC on the stage lead out the 5 karaoke singers that were competing for a prize of $100 dollars each; double if the winner sang a song originally done by a singer or group of the opposite sex. Second prize was $50 and third was $25, again doubled if they won with a song of the opposite sex. Yami was about ready to leave, when he noticed that Rofaic was up there, the third one in line, and even from where he sat, he could see that she favored her left leg. Yami sat, completely unfocusing from what was going on and trying his best not to send anyone to the shadow realm who was currently trying to get fresh with him, his red eyes snapped to attention when he saw that it was Rofaic's turn. The music that started was quiet, and then, Yami couldn't tell if it was a guitar or a keyboard that took the melody next. Quite suddenly, Rofaic began.

That song was 'Crawling' by Linkin Park, and like the rest of them, she did the first verse. However, something in her voice was different; she seemed to be still shaken by what she'd been told in the restroom, and she wasn't really at her mark. But soon, the contest ended, Rofaic apparently having won for the eighth time that week, and Yami was again about to tell one of them - either Mai or Honda, because Jou was still nowhere in sight - that he would be leaving now, when he saw someone drag Rofaic off the stage and out the back door. She still limped slightly he noticed as again, he followed the violet haired girl, and he noticed idly that it was the leg that she had kicked Kaiba with that she was favoring. Getting to the alley out back, Yami stayed in the shadows as he watched the two girls. What he had been expecting was Roceaa to rip the cash out of Rofaic's hand, shoving it in her pocket, and that did happen. However, what happened next, he had not anticipated. Rofaic looked fearfully at Roceaa as she raised her hands shoulder height, and energy began to manifest in the upturned palms; one green and one gold. Then, Rofaic pleaded,

"No, Ro, please. Don't. Not today. You said yourself that they only needed to come out once a week at most; why do you do it every night?" she sounded slightly frantic; it sounded to Yami as though whatever happened next would be bad as she seemingly unconsciously brought one of her hands backwards to her chest and took a half step away from her sister, back pressing against one of the slim alley's walls. Roceaa laughed harshly at this disply and said,

"Yes, they only have to come out once a week at least, but it's so selfish of you to keep them cooped up in there. I only give them a bit of……exercise; you know that. And besides, we moved to this place so that they had a nice fresh supply, and so that no one would be any the wiser about them, remember, imouto-chan?"

"Sis, no, please-." Too late. Roceaa took a quick stride towards the pale other, catching her completely off guard as she grabbed her younger sister's wrists, the energy that had formed in her palms seeping slowly, and by the look of it very painfully into the violet haired girl. Her dark eyes clenched shut, and her mouth was open in what would have passed for a silent scream if Yami's ears weren't ten or fifteen times more sensitive than the ears of a regular human. To a human ear, it was indeed soundless, alerting no one of the goings on of the alley, but to Yami's ears, it was agonizingly high-pitched; so high, the glass in the immediate vicinity shattered to pieces, which in turn exploded into a sharp powder and rained down on the two.

It however was as if Roceaa was expecting this, becuase as the almost snow-like powder fell onto her, it touched an energy field that was predominantly yellow with strange green clouds floating through it, though it was most likely an unconscious precaution of defense, because the dark skinned girl paid it really no heed at all - she seemed to be enjoying her sister's pain almost as much as it was agonizing Rofaic. Squinting through the pain that laced his ears, Yami saw that the pale girl's eyes were seemingly forced open; there was no pupil, no whites, no iris. Just a glowing ruby red in one eye, and a flashing icy blue glow in the other.

Then, from the light in each eye, a flash came, one on each side of Rofaic, and immediately, the torturous scream was cut off as Rofaic fell unconscious and two figures stood, manifested one on each side of the fallen girl, which Roceaa had long since let go of. One was red; ruby red hair, red eyes, and a red leather whip in her hand. She wore a ruby pleather tank top that was half unzipped in the front, and a pair of red suede pants that were a very low rise, though flared at the bottom and cut short enough to expose a pair of almost black red boots. The other was a shockingly pale blue. Light blue eyes, and hair, and she held a pale blue leather whip in the opposite hand as the other, which happened to be her left. She wore a sky blue colored shirt that was transparent enough to see a more solid blue tank top underneath, and a pleated ice blue pleather skirt hung low on her hips and rode high on her thighs, exposing pale blue go-go boots that came almost to her knees.

Then, they turned into a mass of energy that was their respective color after about 15 seconds, and they came together, standing in front of the cataleptic Rofaic, making a purple light. Then, it solidified into a solid haired girl, wearing the same outfit as Rofaic herself……but, Rofaic was unconscious behind her on the alley floor. However, this girl had even darker hair than Rofaic's, and her eyes slnted in a more cruel looking way - she stood proudly with no favoritism to either leg, and she held not a whip, but a dark purple flute in one hand, the other hand coming to lazily lay in the bent elbow of her left arm, which held the insturment. At this display, Yami was confused, until all questions were answered as Roceaa said 8 words to the new figure.

"Moeyasui Shimo. How good to see you again." Yami blinked. That name……it was…familiar…Flaming Frost…hmmmm… Turning back to the three that were in the alley, he saw the almost-twin to Rofaic turn to the unconscious girl and say,

"You know, I like you better the way you look in the shadow realm." Moeyasui's voice was strange, almost doubled, like two voices speaking at once. Then, all at once, Rofaic's body was surrounded in a black and purple energy field that pulsed with heat and at the same time danced with ice, and was at all times coated in a tangible darkness. Then, a shocked Yami looked on as Rofaic's body changed. She seemed to become younger, smaller, more innocent as her hair lightened and her skin gained a gentle lotus-blossom tone that made her seem mild. The last thing to appear was a pair of great white feathered wings that were almost twice her size, and they fell limply around her, almost as if trying to shield her from the rest of the world, but not being quite strong enough to do so.

"Thank you my sister. We will be home in an hour with her." Moeyasui said. With that, she turned to the mouth of the alley, and walked away, Roceaa trailing her, and Rofaic's now angelic, though still unconscious self floating behind them. At the alley entrance, Moeyasui turned to the right, while Roceaa turned left, which was the way that Yami knew Rofaic lived from when Yuugi went to her house. After a second, the pharaoh made up his mind and, making sure no one saw him, he followed Moeyasui. For some reason, he had to see what she was doing. Using his natural stealth to its fullest and blending with the shadows he was named after, following Moeyasui was easier than it had any right to be. For some, nagging reason, he had the feeling that he wasn't as hidden as he was lead to believe he was. After about fourty-five minutes, he decided that this was ridiculous. There was nothing happening, and so, he supposed he was just being paranoid for some subconscious reason that he couldn't see at the moment. And then, he saw the two people walking down the street on the side walk ahead of them. Two guys, both tall, both pretty young looking, were just talking. They looked like they were high school/college kids, and they were just coming home from a bar, just about completely drunk out of their minds, holding each other up, stumbling around in the damnedest patterns, almost completely incoherent.

This was when she made her move. Rofaic's body, which had previously looked like it had been walking behind Moeyasui was now fading into nothingness. She was faintly visible to Yami, but he could feel the dark energy rolling off of her, and he knew that she was being cloaked by Shimo's shadow powers. Then, the dark Rofaic went up to the two that were walking towards her and started talking to them. Her body language, her tone of voice, everything spoke _seduction_. And within a half a minute, they staggered behind her, apparently thinking they were going to get something that Yami was sure Moeyasui had no intention of giving them; they were probably actually going to get more than they bargained for. Following and crouching behind some boxes, Yami blinked. Now there were two of them at the end of the alley; instead of Moeyasui Shimo, it was the first two that had appeared from Rofaic. The red one and the blue one; they had re-materialized. The red one wore black pants that pooled around her ankles and were streaked with fire, a red pleather halter top curling around her body and aceentuating her curves. Her red hair was teased to volume and streaked with orange, and she wore sunglasses, even in the dark. The other one wore a short sky colored pleather mini skirt that barely covered all that was meant to, and exposed more than it hid. Her halter was pale blue and sequened, and her hair was styled much the same as the red one's, though the streaks were of lighter and darker shades of the same icy sky blue.

Each one faced the two almost incoherent others, and each one kissed his neck on the pulse that was now languid from alcohol. And then, Yami saw their now pointed teeth sink into that slow pulse, and he could hear the blood flowing past the wound and to the eager lips of the two. And then, within half a minute, the two intoxicated and now almost deceased boys' knees buckled, though still being held up by the two, who were not quite finished having their meal yet.

"Stop. I'm not going to allow you to kill them. They've done nothing to you Shimo." Said Yami, emerging from the shadows he had been watching in. Turning to Yami, the two of them rejoined and now it was Moeyasui who stood in their place, and her estranged, doubled voice came.

"I wondered how long it would take you to show yourself Mighty Pharaoh." Then, the two half dead teens, who were still laying on the ground where they had been dropped were made known as one completely ignited, an the other froze solid without any warning, though they did happen to catch the dark one's attention as he stared, disbelieving at them wide eyed before shaking his head.

"What the-!? What have you done to them!?" asked Yami, even more shocked as the flames died and the ice melted easily, leaving them almost marred to indecipherability. And then, Moeyasui turned toward the bodies, crouching next to them and inspecting her handiwork. He could practically _hear_ the smile in her voice when she spoke next, almost absently to herself.

"Hmmmm…we are becoming stronger. Not surprising. Now," she started, turning to Yami. And, at that moment, he couldn't move. He couldn't use his shadow powers; couldn't do anything at all. Something was holding him perfectly still, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it becuase he had been caught so off guard. "My pharaoh, what were you saying?" Walking over to the defenseless Egyptian, she said, "Ah yes, something about killing someone? Hmmm. Well, I would say that they were almost dead before they were delivered the coup de grace, as it were. A scant unit or so of blood will only sustain you for so long you know." Then, she ran a sharp finger down his cheek, the deep red color of the nail itself shifting from red to purple to blue and back. Then, he felt a hot, burning pain shoot through his right arm, almost as if it were engulfed in flame, though he couldn't yell, or move away or anything. But he however desperately wanted to teach this girl a lesson that she would never forget, anger flashing through his mind like a wildfire.

"You've become weak my pharaoh. Less pain tolerant; even the little brat can take more than five minutes of my touch before moving." He barely heard her as he felt his skin boil and bubble, as if melting off of the bone. In a great effort, he managed to flick his eyes in the general direction of the offending limb, he saw that she was barely touching his arm with one of her fingers, and the skin on his arm was barely pink at all - no blemish existed. Her voice cut through Yami's thoughts as well as he could allow them; his pulse was pounding in his head from anxiety for some unfathomable reason, and he didn't like it at all.

"Just a test this was; to see if you had changed in 5,000 years. Apparently, you have." And then, she touched his forehead with the tip of her nail on the left hand, and the freezing cold that shot through his head caused a splitting pain to shoot through his mind, numbing his thoughts and ultimately, knocking him into a blissful darkness……

... ... a groan of annoyance bubbled out of his throat as Yami's eyes cracked open; he was freezing cold and more than a little stiff right now, not to mention his head felt as if it had been cleaved in half with an axe before being sewn back together with a huge rusty needle. Dragging himself off of the ground, he hissed through his teeth as the movement jarred his arm, which was still in pain from ... _whatever_ Moeyasui'd done to him. Shaking his head and attempting not to be sick, he blinked a few times before leaning on the wall of the alley to get his berrings. _This street is ... hmmmm ... very nearby the Game Shop_, Yami realized after he'd managed to stagger out of the alley and to a street light to read the sign that marked where he was. He knew where to go, and he wasted no time in going there, albeit unsteadily, and he also knew that it was well past the time that Yuugi's grandfather would be awake - it wouldn't be too hard to get in silently and go to bed.

Making it to the Kame Game Shop, he didn't bother looking for Yuugi's key or bothering the little one, who was peacefully sleeping in his soul room with a "Please Do Not Disturb" sign on the door; he instead used a bit of magic to completely bypass going through the door and simply placed himself in his light's room. Pulling off the leather that clung to him comfortably, Yami smiled fondly as he remembered the last time he'd neglected to put on pajamas before going to bed. Finding a probably the only pair of pajamas Yuugi owned that wouldn't shame him to death if he wore them, the pharaoh stiffled a yawn as the dark blue fabric found it's place losely on him before he climbed into bed.

Entering the little one's soul room, he saw that his light was curled up for warmth against the spot that Yami usually occupied, and the dark one couldn't help but smile - Yuugi really had no idea how cute he was. Laying down slowly so as not to wake up the smaller boy, the pharaoh stroked his lover's hair as he unconsciously snuggled closer to the new heat source. Slight smile re-appearing as he shook his head, Yami wrapped his arms around his light comfortably before burrying his nose in the soft tri colored locks that crowned the little one's head; he didn't want to worry about what he'd found out now - he'd deal with it in the morning ...

- One Week Later -

Yuugi yawned as he shuffled his feet, walking out of school in the comfortable heat of autumn, feeling all the more sleepy because of it. Stumbling in a haze, he was way behind everyone else who was already home or halfway there by the time he exited the school. He had gotten held back after class because he fell asleep in Science, and he was reprimanded. But, was it really his fault that the teacher chose one of the warmest, most comfortable days outside to place Yuugi in a nice shady spot in the corner and lecture them on seismographs, which is what they were currently studying, and Yuugi thought they were so easy it wasn't funny.

Rounding the chain-link fence that sectioned off the still in-progress construction project, Yuugi stooped dead. On the ground in front of him, was a shocking sight; black, white, and gray-toned uniform, almost sickly white skin, dark violet hair……

Picking his pace up a bit, he knelt next to the girl, who was faced down in a position that suggested that she had tripped, fallen, and not moved since. Tapping her shoulder gently, Yuugi said,

"Rofaic? Rofaic are you alright?" No reply. Brushing her hair away from her face and arms, Yuugi's breath caught in his throat. So _that_ was why she was on the ground and not moving. The marks were back, but worse by three fold! They had spread to her neck and marred her face, and it looked like they were very, _very_ fresh, because the burns were still raw and the frostbitten arm was still too cold to touch. Then, she rolled slightly and coughed, blood, at least, Yuugi assumed it was blood, leaked from her mouth. But, as he noticed the color, he wasn't sure _what_ it was. It was purple; almost black it was so dark - darker than her hair even. Her eyes fluttered limply, and it looked like she had little strength to spare as she seemed to try to speak, lips moving just faintly enough for the littler one to see.

"Don't try and talk; I'll go get help." Yuugi's voice was urgent as he tried to silence her so that she didn't waste whatever small amount of energy she had left. No matter how afraid of her he was, he couldn't just leave her here; that's just the kind of person he was.

_Yami, what are we gonna do!?_

/_We have to take her somewhere. What about that place where your healers work?_/

_The Hospital? We can't!_

/_Why not?_/

_They'll ask questions, and she looks……suspicious. You know those murders? The ones that leave the victims marred and either burned or frozen to death? I think she has something to do with them, and they'll lock her up or worse if they find out._Yami kept his thoughts from his hikari even as he spoke to the boy so that Yuugi didn't feel his guilt; he never _had_ told the little one about what he'd seen - he hadn't wanted his aibou to worry... so, he replied quickly,

/_You're probably right…But what do we do with her if we can't notify anyone but people we know well enough that they won't go to the authorities about it, but can also help her; it doesn't look like she'll be with us for much longer if she doesn't get some kind of assistance very soon._/

_We need a place with high security……and medical access…and…not a lot of people in one enclosed area either. Less chance of people seeing her and getting suspicious._

After a second, Yami had a brainstorm, and materialized next to Yuugi, easily picking up the prone girl as un-jarringly as possible before he turned to his lover and sent one last thought through their link, rather than saying it out loud...

/_There's only one place I can think of that meets all of those standards. Follow me aibou._/……

TBC ...

YH: Okies, so I combined Chapters 9 and 10 into one big one, and switched them around a bit ...

Evile: >, You were just wasting time before bed so that you didn't have to write the next chapter now ...

YH: ... yeah .... I know ... '' But, anyway, thanks to all that reviewed, I hope you liked my idea of combining and editing, and I'll come out with chapter 10 ASAP ...

EC: That's what you said the last time, and it's been over a year since you updated ... --'

YH: ... ... ... SHUT UP!!!! >, 


End file.
